Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War
by Warmongerer
Summary: Being The First Part of The Falsebound Empire Series Rated PG-13 for Major Charecter Deaths, Violence, Language and Country Racism. What happens when the Hogwarts Express is crashed find out in Chapter 13!
1. Returning to a Childhood Hell

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War  
  
Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I DO on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright. I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.  
  
Chapter 1: Return to a Childhood Hell  
  
Harry Potter was in a right state when he entered the well furnished living room of Number Four Privet Drive. He had lost the last relative in his family that he had ever loved at this time (that was alive.) He had lost Sirius Black, Harry's "criminal" godfather. He had fell through a ragged and mysterious veil in The Ministry of Magic, London.  
  
Sirius Black was Harry's godfather (like I said before.) He was considered a criminal for killing 12 Muggles and 1 wizard in a magical blast after the downfall of Voldemort. (The most feared Dark wizard in over 100 years.) But the true criminal was Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. The one wizard thought to be killed. After Sirius "cast" the blast, Peter turned into a rat (by the form of Animagi, or the transfiguration of one's own body into an animal's.) When Sirius was seen there, he was considered guilty and sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison. For twelve years, he stayed there until he sneaked passed using Animagi to become a large dog. Soon after, he met Harry. Over the next two years, they retained a brilliant friendship. But when Harry (unwittingly) believed that Sirius was being tortured and rushed to London to save Sirius, he found out it had been a trick of Voldemort. When Harry thought the end had come for all but naught, Sirius and the Order of the Phoenix came to save them. But when Sirius had been fighting his estranged cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, she blasted him into a mysterious veil which took Sirius, therefore assuming him dead.  
  
When Uncle Vernon entered the room, he quickly spat out to Harry, "Boy get to your room quickly. The neighbors just peeked through the curtains!"  
  
The Dursleys were not your natural British suburban family. The father and husband of the family was Vernon Dursley. He was a very large beefy man with hardly any neck and had a thick mustache that Kaiser Wilhelm the Second would have been proud of. He owned a firm called Grunnings; it made enough drills to be noted as "The Third most Productive Drill firm of Great Britain and Continental Europe." He was very aristocratic and proud of having a normal Muggle family. (Not a single ruddy drop of magic in there overly cholesteroled veins.)  
  
Petunia Dursley was perhaps the most normal of the Dursleys. She was extraordinarily thin, had an extraordinary long neck, and had teeth like a horse's that needed a bad trip to the dentist. She was the typical British middle aged woman who spends all of her money and time pampering and spoiling her son and buying every tabloid and magazine she could get that she would read.  
Dudley Dursley was the only blood son of the Dursley family. He was the perfect example of how today's youth is rotting at the seams. He was a good- for-nothing-but-to make-trouble kind of boy. He was extraordinarily fat, (he now has trouble getting through the doors in the house.) He was extraordinarily stupid, (he ruined the television remote by smashing it on the table when it wouldn't change the channel only to find out it hadn't been pointing at the television properly.) And a criminal to boot, (If he hadn't known the police rounds schedule, he would have a criminal report tall enough to reach the ceiling from the floor.)  
  
Harry took the command to enter his room with out complaint or even words. His sadness for Sirius's death was so strong he took commands without words or complaints. He carried his trunk to his room, placed it on the floor and set his cage containing Hedwig (Harry's snowy white messenger owl) on the table a little harder then he would have normally done. (Hedwig got a very rude awakening, she had been napping.) went to his bed, fell face first on his pillow and bed... and cried. He cried for everybody. He cried for his parents, he cried for Cedric Diggory, He cried for Sirius, He cried for every person that Voldemort had killed or ruined their life.

But then he thought of something that he had not thought about in three days.

_The Prophecy_

The prophecy said that it was a man that had parents that thrice defied Voldemort, The man was born as the seventh month dies.(the end of May.) and the one the Dark lord considers the equal. for a moment, Harry considered before that this could include Neville. But in the end, it would be Harry. So in the end, Harry was either the Murderer of Voldemort, or the VIctem of Voldemort.

He continued crying for about half an hour (there was a large wet patch where his face was.) wiped his eyes and walked to his desk. He did not know what pressured him to do it, but suddenly he grabbed a piece of parchment, an inkpot and quill and wrote out..  
  
Concerning Gryffindors: Gryffindors have been living and learning in the great castle of Hogwarts for over one thousand years. The Earth being after all, full of many different students of magic beyond countable numbers, Gryffindors must seem of little importance. Not being renowned as the greatest of warriors nor counted among the abnormally wise scholar. In fact it has been renowned by some adults that a Gryffindors only true passion is for violence and gambling. Another unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest of the drinking of butterbeer, and have recently learned of the so-called "art" of smoking Japanese dried seaweed through a pipe. But where the Gryffindor heart truly lie is in peace, rest, the devouring of good food, and being able to avoid doing homework and get a good mark on it. And so life has passed in peace among the four houses, each of us retaining our own passion of life. Gryffindor to strive for bravery and excellence, Ravenclaw to become the most intelligent, Hufflepuff to at least strive to normality. Slytherin... well, it is unknown of Slytherin's true passion of life is. But there will always be a Gryffindor to dominate a Slytherin...And there always will be.  
  
BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UP THERE?!! HYBERNATING?!!! GET DOWN TO MAKE DINNER!!!  
  
Harry started, he did not know that he was taking so long. Heaving an enormous sigh, he replied, in a very light voice.  
  
"Coming Uncle Vernon"  
  
Harry then got up and ran downstairs. He daren't get his Uncle's temper up or Divine God knows what'll happens.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hello! I am Warmongerer, Author of the tale Harry Potter and The Imprisoning War. AND also author to the later saga of The Falsebound Empire. This will depict Harry's life after school to his death. And please mind that in later chapters, there will be some racism made. Mainly to Americans. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE ETHNICCLY PROUD. I do not want countless flames and threats to me due to a few bit about Americans. Please also note that all future racisist comments are not true statements about the Authors mind, and are merely uses for the oppositions later in the story. Any person complaining to me of being racist will have know power to prove my being racist. Now for reviews, positive reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames are accepted AS LONG AS THEY HAVE MEANING. I WALL NOT ACCEPT POINTLESS FLAMES. Please review as soon as you can. Thank you for reading and God Bless you and you families and relations.  
  
And... Review!


	2. Beyond The Veil

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War  
  
Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I DO on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright. I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.  
  
Chapter 2: Beyond The Veil  
  
Harry's lifestyle had some changes in it since last summer. One, he was treated with a little more respect (But this is only from a threat from Mad- Eye Moody. Another wizard who was an Auror or a Dark wizard catcher.) And second, he was given less chores. (Once again from the threat.) And Harry always remembered to write a note. He always wrote it like this on a 2 day basis (Like with one day he would write the letter, deliver it, and the day after tomorrow make a new letter.) He wrote the letter like this  
  
Order of The Phoenix  
  
I'm doing all right, The Dursleys haven't bothered with me. I'll respond in 2 days.  
  
From, Harry  
  
He never wrote anything else whatsoever. True, the Dursleys still thought Harry was a bit of scum in the social order. True, he still had many chores to do. But he wasn't insulted anymore and he wasn't bothered with (unless it had to do with chores.) Uncle Vernon always seemed to whisper in the presence of Harry "Mad-eye, Mad-eye." Aunt Petunia always pursed her lips so tight that it looked like her mouth was a large gash in which she could talk, and eat. Dudley always just ran for his room in Harry's presence.  
  
Dudley had not been going too well after the last time he had seen Harry. True, he lost bit of fat. But he soon gained muscle to replace it. He was still as thick as ever. (He often managed to place a well sized crack in the remote when ever it didn't work, ending up to notice it was turned the wrong way 'round.) He still kept his gang, (which so far managed to make a repair total of £700 to the city council.) and was now awarded the title of "The Supreme Junior-Senior Heavyweight Boxing Champion of England, Southern Scotland, and The Free Republic and Northern Ireland." Therefore receiving the fear of the children in all of Little Whinging. (and the neighboring town of Greater Whinging's children as well.)  
  
On July 21st, after finishing his chores for the day. Harry Potter went into his room. Not knowing something spectacular was to happen. Harry decided to take a nap to rid himself of what strong fatigue he had. He shut the shades to his window and fell into his bed and snored in a mixture of comfort and disturbance.  
  
"Harry" That voice... it seemed so familiar... "Harry..." Harry opened his eyes... but closed them again. He had seen a vision which made him think he was insane. No. No it couldn't be. He had been imagining it, nothing more than a dream. "Harry!" The voice was more brisk and stern. Almost like a Professor McGonagall type. "S-s-Sirius?" "Yes, Harry it's me" Harry opened his eyes. And there he was. Sirius Black, in the flesh.  
  
Sirius was definitely there but there were so many things different about him, he wondered if wasn't just a bad imitation. He was no longer dressed in his black wizards robes, but in a fine white silk gown finely decorated with gold. He looked a good deal better fed. His face had a kinder look now. Just as an uncle would look at his favourite niece or nephew. And his hair wasn't tangled and mad looking anymore. It looked prim and proper (but still at its length as it was when he died.)  
  
"Sirius!" Harry than ran up and hugged Sirius. Sirius was slightly surprised (and breath taken) by this action. But he was able to hug Harry back as well. "S-Sirius... I thought you were gone, gone forever." "You're right Harry, I am gone. And you are too." "Wha?" "Look around Harry."  
  
Harry let Sirius go and looked around the... well, you couldn't call it a room, More of a formless piece of area. It was infinitely large and was deep purple with many odd formations swirling around. They were floating in midair. In the center of tem as of area.  
  
"Sirius... Where are we?" "We're beyond the veil, Harry." "Beyond wha?" "Beyond the veil. The veil I fell through. Only the dead can pass through." "But you weren't dead when you passed through." "I was alive when I passed the veil. But the spell that Bellatrix Lestrange used on me obliterated and exploded in the veil. That was what it caused the veil to flutter like that. I passed out of life and death and time itself. My corpse was crushed in the very gate way of Space when my spirit came out of the body. Therefore naked I was sent here. I made the clothes you see here from the Land of the Dead* I came to this desolate bit of the great and numberless universes, merely nothing more than empty space." "But if the dead linger here... WHAT AM I DOING HERE!?" Harry said hysterically .  
It was true, Sirius said this land was for the dead. If he was in this land then does that mean he was...?  
  
"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that." Sirius said quickly. "The Conscious which is the basis of all human life is placed here once they enter the veil. You probably fell asleep and your desire to see me made your conscious leave your body and move to the veil. So in a way, you are dead."  
  
Harry took a while to understand this 'Alright' Harry's mind thought 'Sirius is dead, he is able to be through the veil to this piece of the universe. I am probably asleep, or I wish I was. My conscious is through the veil so it would look like I am dead. But I have only left my body only due to my desire to see Sirius again. I think that sums it up.'  
  
"Uh...Sirius?" "Yes?" "Are-are my parents here?"  
  
Sirius took awhile to answer.  
  
"No Harry. I'm sorry, but they can't exist in this dimension." "Bu-but why not?" Harry said in a half-confused, half-sorrowful voice. "They had died by murder. Therefore they entered the Land of The Dead. I passed the veil and died, therefore I am sent to here.  
  
Harry was brought to tears. But not all of them were sadness. True, there was sadness in those tears at seeing Sirius but having to leave him some time (for he would have very much liked to stay with Sirius for all of eternity.) But there was happiness in those tears as we all have when we cannot explain our happiness and glee.  
  
"S- Sirius." Harry gasped. "Yes?" "Is there any chance of coming back to Earth with me?" "No, Harry. Not in this present time, One day there may come a time when I'm free of this god bedamned prison. But not at this time." "I...I understand" Harry said under another barrage of tears.  
  
"Boy..." This voice wasn't Sirius's, but another voice. Oddly familiar. "Harry did you hear something?" Sirius said surprised. "Boy!..." The voice was louder now "Someone's coming!" Sirius shouted. "Harry, you must get out of here! That can't be something good." "Sirius, Bu-" "No! I can't come with you. Hurry, Good bye."  
  
He said the last towards with a tenderness unlike what he heard before. "Good-bye, Sirius" "Good-bye Harry" "BOY, WILL YOU GET DOWN HERE NO- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
I know, I know it's a cliff hanger. Maybe this will make you review! I don't know when I will be starting the next chapter, but I will get to it. I hope you liked me putting in Sirius for a reunion and Good-Bye. Thank you for reading and God Bless you all.  
  
Review! 


	3. How Long?

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War  
  
Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I DO on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright. I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.  
  
Chapter 3: How Long!?  
  
Harry woke with a start, "Wasn't that Uncle Vernon's voice?" he thought.  
  
He rolled out of bed and stood up. He grabbed his wand and entered the top floor landing and crept slowly down the stairs at three steps at a time. He finally jumped on the first floor and flashed his wand at...  
  
"P-Professor Moody, Tonks, Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Boy what were you expecting, Merlin?"  
  
There were three people standing in front of Harry he had known for a few years (except for the girl.) The Eldest looking one was named Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. He is (or was) one of the most famous Dark Wizards catcher (named Aurors.) He was named "Mad-Eye" because he lost his eye in his services as an Auror and wore a prosthetic glass eye which moved around madly. Every bit of his skin was scared and a large chunk of his nose was missing. The woman was named Nymphadora Tonks (but considers to be called by her surname.) she was a Metamorphmagus. Meaning she could change her appearance at will. The last one was Remus Lupin, a young but very tired looking wizard. He suffered from Lycanthropy or the disease of turning into a werewolf once a month. Though he is kind enough in human form.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Harry said in a mixture of very badly held up glee and strong confusion.  
  
"We're here to check up on you" Lupin said, suppressing a grin.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Good Lord boy!" Mad-Eye said expressed with bewilderment. "haven't you been keeping up on our letters?"  
  
"Of course I have." Harry said. "I only just sent my last owl a night ago."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tonks said. "Your last owl was on July the 21st!"  
  
"And today is the 22nd... isn't it?"

"Boy" Moody said in a slow voice one would use on a mentally retarded person. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Moody held up two fingers.  
  
"Your holding up two fingers" Harry said, surprised by this action.  
  
"Well I see you haven't grown stupid." Moody said. "It's not the 22nd of July... it's the 14th of AUGUST."  
  
Harry nearly fainted. He was asleep for 22 DAYS?  
  
Harry was in a stupor for nearly a minute until Moody whapped him on the head with his walking stick.  
  
"Wake up boy!"  
  
"Harry" Lupin said calmly. "How come you did not send the letters as planned?"  
  
"I-I was asleep" Harry replied sheepishly  
  
"Asleep! Asleep!?" Tonks said "How could you be asleep for 22 days!?"  
  
"Wait, Listen." Harry said, and he told him about the dream (or whatever it was) about Sirius and the veil.  
  
"You saw Sirius again?" Lupin said in incredulous exclamation.  
  
"Yes" Harry said. "I don't know how it happened but-"  
  
"_Dreamius Enchantus Conscientious_"  
  
Every one was surprised to hear Moody say this.  
  
"It's an ancient an odd science of the body when the Conscience leaves the body to see a person whom they love dearly who died in a dream. I experienced it when I was eight and saw my grandfather again."  
  
Harry was considering how Moody would be so learned about this subject when this would be in something like Divination.  
  
Harry then heard Uncle Vernon's voice ring out. "Hang on, No one told us that your godfather was dead.

Harry jumped, he had forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon was standing near the electric fireplace, Aunt Petunia was hiding behind the sofa, and Dudley was hiding in the kitchen. (Though you could see a decent bit of him, considering his wide mass)

Uncle Vernon then placed a look of contempt on his face.  
  
"Well, it's about time that looney got himself killed. Probably got himself drunk then ended up running in front of a train A- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry was pointing his wand at Uncle Vernon's heart. Oh such rage he had never owned in his heart before then now. He felt such rage he had no idea whatsoever to do to harm Uncle Vernon, either to sever all of his limbs and leave him screaming for death, or to scar him at every bit of his skin and let him bleed to death.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about Sirius like that again you... you... FUCKING BASTARD!!"  
  
Then with almighty force, he uppercut Uncle Vernon's head so forceful there was a loud crick. And Uncle Vernon fell back with a great rumble that shattered several bits of china in the living room.  
  
Dudley, who was hiding in the kitchen, then ran for the back garden door. Aunt Petunia just stood there flabbergasted.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Lupin had just walked forward and grabbed Harry's fist.  
  
"Stop Harry, you killing your Uncle will not assist in the matter any more than striking me."  
  
"Of course it will." Harry said very annoyed. "He DESERVES to die."  
  
"Harry, listen-"  
  
"There nothing to listen to, Let go of me so I can-"  
  
Lupin then slapped Harry around the head, not strongly, but enough to get his attention.  
  
"Harry, you will listen to me. Murder is not a remedy for any thing in this matter. If you kill this man, you will only get more and more angry finally end up murdering like Voldemort, listen to my advice now or you will end up a marked and bedamned man."  
  
And with those magic words, Harry saw sense and lowered his hand.  
  
"Good man" Moody said. "Now besides checking up on you." We also have some things to give you."  
  
Tonks then took out stack of letters and Lupin took out a few packages.  
  
"And also" Tonks said. "Happy late Birthday."  
  
End Chapter Hello again! Yes I know that there was some above PG-13 language in here and I am deeply sorry. I am also sorry for taking so long, But with school exams, (Long live the Students Revolution!) my parents off for Vegas (Just left today!) and all the end of year activities, it's been ruddy hell for me. But I'll do what I can, Please review and read and God Bless You and Your Families.


	4. A Load of Post

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War  
  
Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I DO on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright. I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.  
  
Chapter 4: A load of Letters and packages  
  
Lupin, Tonks, and Moody left an hour and a half later (they had insisted on staying for a cup of tea which frightened the Dursleys half way to blazes and back again!) When Harry bade the three their farewells, The Dursleys came out of their hiding places, looking as though they had the aftermath of the worse on them, Aunt Petunia was shaky and there were marks on her face where here fingernails were digging into them. Uncle Vernon was white as a sheet and muttering odd tongues of gibberish. And Dudley was hiding in the back garden sobbing like mad.  
  
When Harry entered his room, he counted the letters and packages he had received. He had received 10 letters and 5 packages. Deciding to start on the letters now, he sorted them by who they were from. He had revived two letters from Hermione, one letter from Ron, one letter from Ginny, three letters from some person in the Ministry of Magic, a letter from Fred and George. And his letter from Hogwarts, (He had noticed it to be much thicker than usual.) so opening the Hogwarts letter, he read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Please note that the train at King's Cross Station will leave at exactly 11 o' clock on September the 1st to Hogwarts School. Please also find enclosed your O.W.L scores enclosed. Your supply list will be providing all books of which you will need if you decide to enter all accepted classes. Please note it is not mandatory to enter all classes.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Minerva M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry was afraid of this. Ever since he had thought of his post school career, he had wanted to be an Auror (which like I said before, is a Dark Wizard catcher.) But if he didn't get the right grades in Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, and Transfigurations. He would have to consider to another career. Slowly, very slowly, he opened the next piece of parchment in the letter.

The Ordinary Wizarding Levels Test of Great Britain.  
  
Dear Mr. Harold James Potter  
  
We are the Education and scholar Department of the Ministry of Magic, London. We have enclosed a copy of your O.W.L scores. (To view the original copy, please contact the Ministry of Magic, London.) If you have reason to believe that your grades were tampered with or have unfairly been altered. Please send by return post your complaints. All grades ARE AND WILL BE KEPT CONFIDNTAL AND ARE ONLY TO BE EXPRESSED AT THE TESTERS OWN WILL.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Dame Laura Dullens  
  
Education and Scholars Department, Ministry of Magic.  
  
Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results  
  
Test scores  
  
O: Outstanding = 2 O.W.L's  
  
E: Exceeds Expectations = 1 O.W.L  
  
A: Acceptable = ½ of an O.W.L  
  
P: Poor = 0 O.W.L  
  
D: Dreadful = 0 O.W.L  
  
Test: #507-GFR4 Transfiguration  
  
The tester has shown above average intelligence in this field but can improve in the studies learned during fifth year. He has shown excellent scores in the questions concerning the field of Animagi.  
  
Grade: E  
  
NEWT Class Acceptance: Granted  
  
Test: #547-ZZZ Astronomy  
  
The tester shows below standard intelligence in this field. Due to a disturbance in the testing hour of this pupil, the practical exam will not be acknowledged. No comments made.  
  
Grade: P  
  
NEWT Class Acceptance: Denied  
  
Test: #543-USLES Divination  
  
The tester shows extreme stupidity in this field and is automatically removed from classes. As the person was not of Seer blood, it is guessed that he entered this class to spend up one of his new class periods. No comments made.  
  
Grade: D  
  
NEWT Class Acceptance: Denied  
  
Test: #983-THE Charms  
  
Tester has shown near genius in this field. His grades are the 2nd best of the year. Extreme decision if he desires to go to NEWT Classes.  
  
Grade: O  
  
NEWT Class Acceptance: Granted  
  
Test: #548-GJDGalpha History of Magic  
  
Tester has extreme stupidity in this field. No comments made  
  
Grade: D  
  
NEWT Class Acceptance: Denied  
  
Test: 234-RHG Potions  
  
Tester shows below normal intelligence in this field. Able to suffice with simple potions. Yet has difficulty in more complex potions.  
  
Grade: A  
  
NEWT Acceptance Class: Denied  
  
Test: #563-DDrG Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Tester shows above average intelligence in Care of Magical Creatures. Would suffice in NEWT class  
  
Grade: E  
  
NEWT Class Acceptance: Granted  
  
Test: #901-DHR Herbology  
  
Tester shows standard expectations in this field. Would suffice in NEWT Classes.  
  
Grade: A  
  
NEWT Class Acceptance  
  
Test: 777-DaDA Defense against the Dark Arts  
  
Tester shows excelsior scores to become the first person to score so well since 1653. Would pass with flying colors in NEWT, may even be able to teach beginning skills.  
  
Grade: O 1 Extra Credit  
  
NEWT Class Acceptance: Granted  
  
Classes accepted into: Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms.  
  
Total O.W.L Score: 8/14  
  
Intelligence: 8 O.W.L's slightly above the standard of expectation, does have room for improvement, but suffices.  
  
Harry was stunned by his potions Grade. Sure, an Acceptable was okay, but Snape only accepted Outstanding students. Disappointed to what was his failing chance to the Auror dream he wanted so very badly. He went to open Fred and George's letter next.  
  
Harry was scared out of his wits to see small fireworks and bits of confetti popping out of the envelope, and then the letter came out. It was a finely decorated letter of multicolor.  
  
From, Gred and Forge Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
  
'Lo Mate!  
  
We were afraid of your not responding to the demand of letters to be sent to the Order of The Phoenix. So we sent this to show you we all haven't been forgetting you or we all got blown up.  
  
Business is booming! Thanks to your 1000 galleons, our property is bought and we are the most famous Juvenile Wizarding shop that doesn't have to do with school. We owe you big time mate. So we have enclosed a Weasley credit card! Every time you come to our shop you get one free item along with one purchase! See if you can't give Malfoy the old Double Whammy! Whelp, we can't write for long. We have a 10% sale today and the crowd is mad! And only for 10%!  
  
Sincerely  
  
Fred and George (Gred and Forge) Weasley.Harry smiled at the letter showing such good cheer and zealous behaviour. And after looking in the envelope, found a gold card stating in bold letters  
  
The famous Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes Credit Card! 1st CLASS CREDIT CARD.

Harry placed the card (which was now making odd squeaking noises) on the desk. Harry's letters from Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all the same, each showing sorrow. Harry had placed them on the desk with care and yet with force due to simpering words of sorrow. He then turned to the Ministry letters. Opening what looked like the oldest one, he read.

Department of Documents  
  
Concerning: The Will of Sirius Black.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Due to studies of Sirius R. Black's last will and testament, we have discovered that you have been included in his will. The official hearing will take place August the 1st. Please attend the hearing.  
  
Harold Hopkirk  
  
Department of Documents: Ministry of Magic.

Harry was surprised to hear his godfather had a will. He wish he would be able to attend the hearing, not to gain some item, but to hear something that his godfather wrote. He opened the next letter glumly,

Department of Documents  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Due to your absence at the reading of Sirius R. Black's last will and testament, a copy has been enclosed to you. Please contact me for any desires for the items to which you have been enclosed.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Harold Hopkirk  
  
Department of Documents, Ministry of Magic

Harry was surprised beyond all wits to find the last will and testament of Sirius Black in his hands. Hands trembling, he read this...  
  
THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF Sirius R. Black  
  
To Whom It May Concern, This is the will of Sirius Robert Black, Final pure line in the black family as I have no intention to marriage. I will begin with a piece I have learned from the decent people in my family. "The wealth of your blood does not matter whether they run in pure or Muggleborne veins. But of how your blood runs through a pure or evil heart. Now to my good and dear friend Remus Lupin, who has stood by me through all troubles and hardships, I present the deed to Number 12 Grimmuald Place. May it provide more services to good then it did to the family that once before occupied it. To the Weasley Family, I present one half of the Black fortune. May this be a light to a beacon of such a pure family who does not find themselves an aristocratic lineage due to the purity of the Weasley blood. To Harry Potter, I give three things, first, a box of religious mementoes. (Please keep these, as there are valued at high prices and they are true relics of the Catholic, Orthodoxian, and Christian religions.) Second, the remaining half of the Black fortune, I do know you have more then enough money Harry, But I have a feeling you will soon use all of it. And third, I give you a piece of advice. Do not falter in the face of Destiny. Your life has been Hell for you. And I have a great and horrible feeling it will be worse. But if you do not falter in its footsteps, you will triumph.  
  
In conclusion, I wish all of my friends the best of everything and only the best. And to my enemies, I present only the worst. Please remember me as not the madman criminal (of which the public thought me to be.) But as the kindly, slightly hot tempered man you all have grown to know and love.  
  
Cordially in love and despair:  
  
Sirius Robert Black.

Harry removed a tear from his eye as he placed Sirius's will on his bedside cabinet. Then he started to open the final Ministry letter, then start on his packages.Department of Titles and Honours  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Due to your intelligence of the revival of You-Know-Who, We have allowed you to be the first person in ministry records under the age of 21 to receive the Order of Merlin First Class. Please find enclosed a package containing the medal and document.  
  
Yours in Fellowship,  
  
Gregorovich Goss Burry the Third  
  
Department of Titles and Honours, Ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry was stunned at this, Him, Receive a Order of Merlin? By looking at his packages, he noticed a small package. Opening it, he saw a fine Mahogany wood box. When he opened it by unfastening the hook, there was a gold document shining by the lamplight. Taking it out, he read.  
  
_THE ORDER OF MERLIN: FIRST CLASS:  
  
FOR NOTICE OF THE RETURN OF You-Know-Who_,  
  
After reading the message, Harry, looked at the fine medal. In his heart, he did not want it, but he quickly succumbed to that feeling you or I get when we receive something precious and don't want to give it back at our own will. It pictured an image of Merlin pointing a staff in the air. And below bore the legend, _For Excellence comparable to Merlin_. Harry looked at Merlin for a few seconds more before placing the medal into the box and placed it on his desk. And opened his second package,  
  
It contained the religious artefacts included in Sirius's will. One of them was a cross bearing Jesus' dead body as you would see in many churches. What made this one so famous was the cross and Jesus was created out of solid gold. It was also plated in a sheet of diamond. Also included was a jewel encrusted bible, a piece of the cross Jesus was crucified on, and one of the tablets from the Ten Commandments. Next, he started on a package from Hermione.  
  
It was... books. About three or four, There was a note on top of the books. Reading it, Harry read.  
  
Harry,  
  
These books are from a book sale at my library. They may interest you as they deal with Gryffindor (I noticed the word Gryffindor written on the title.) Please note that these are written in an odd tongue. But please consider them to be a token of friendliness any way.  
  
Love From, Hermione.  
  
Harry placed the letter on the table then checked a book. It had on the cover  
  
Ethicliius Notuees du Santiaus Helmmerhand Gryffindor  
  
But he noticed he could understand it perfectly. It read in English...  
  
The Notes of Saint Helmmerhand Gryffindor  
  
Confused on how he could read such a odd language, Harry placed the books beside his bed and started on another package from Ron. Enclosed were sweets, Chocolate Frogs, Ice Mice, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Liquorice wands, and Fizzing Whizzbees.  
  
Harry who starving, started on a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees, with the sweet buzzing and popping in his mouth, he started on his third package. It was extraordinarily small and thin; Harry opened it and found a piece of parchment. Reading it, he read.  
  
To Harry Potter.  
  
The Certificate to ½ of Sirius Black's will.  
  
Total amount moved: 1,456,003 Galleons, 456,999 Sickles, and 386,534 Knuts  
  
Harry was so surprised he swallowed his Fizzing Wizzbee. (Which started upsetting his throat.) One million four hundred fifty-six thousand and three Galleons?! Four hundred fifty-six thousand nine hundred and ninety- nine Sickles?! Three hundred eighty-six thousand five hundred thirty-four Knuts?!! You could consider him the richest man on the planet. He thought of what the Weasley's would say when they saw their slip of parchment lamenting the same thing to them, with that thought in his mind, he switched over to the final parcel. It read:  
  
To Harry Potter  
  
From Hogwarts  
  
Harry was surprised at this, why would he receive a package from Hogwarts? Opening it, he found a note enclosed in seven thick old tomes. Reading the letter, Harry read.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Please study the language enclosed in here. I have a feeling that this will assist you and all of us in the future.  
  
Sincerely: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry studied the tomes. They were also written in the same language as Hermione's books. They concerned the stories of past conflicts with Hogwarts. Putting them aside, he started on the rest of his Fizzing Whizzbees and lay on his bed, quite more content then he was before and sighed in relaxation.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hello! Sorry I'm taking so long wit this stuff. But ONLY A FORTNIGHT OF SCHOOL BEFORE SUMMER!!! Huzzah and Hurrah! But I'm quite busy with exams and tests. (My scores can improve) But luckily, my last week of school is not of lessons. please note that the language you have read is of my own creation. It has no basis in grammar, but used for the story. Please review and God Bless You and Your families. 


	5. The Marmion Church and Library

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War  
  
Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I DO on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright. I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.  
  
Chapter 5: The Marmion Abbey and Library  
  
Harry was in quite a better mood after saying farewell to his godfather and a visit from Moody, Tonks, and Lupin. He started to take walks every day and started eating more fully. (Before, he would merely have watery soup and a plate of vegetables.) With these changes, Harry was feeling refreshed and refurbished as we would when we come out of a bath in the morning.  
  
One day, during his walk down the countryside (a good 2 hours walk from Little Whinging.) Harry stumbled on a tree root and fell down a very large hill. Down and down he went rolling over the hill until he met level ground. Breathing sharply, Harry stayed on the ground for a few more minutes. After opening his eyes...  
  
BONG!!! BONG!!! BONG!!!  
  
Harry closed his eyes again. The bonging of what ever it was made him feel as though his head split into fourths. When the bonging subsided, Harry opened his eyes and his mouth fell.  
  
In front of him, its bell glowing in the sun stood a great cathedral built along the sides of a miniature castle. The bell tower stood alone and tall. About the size of five Hagrid's placed on their heads. The bell stood proud and great, gold and silver. Walking towards the door, Harry spotted a piece of stone on display. Walking to it he read...  
  
PIECE OF THE VATICAN CITY CHURCH PRESENTED TO MARMION ABBEY AND ROMAN CATHOLIC CHURCH.  
  
The stone was a fine white and rough. Gazing at it in admiration, Harry then remembered that he wanted to see the inside of the church. Leaving the stone, Harry walked through the great wooden doors (picturing God creating the Earth.) and entered the Marmion Church.  
  
The Marmion Church entrance hall was beautiful. Traditional and bearing stone, Harry walked to a small table placed at the wall and read a small piece of paper.  
  
3 MEDALS OF MARMION FOR A £5 DONATION  
  
Harry placed not a five pound note (as he had no Muggle money). But a galleon in the donation box and took one medal for hisself. The medal was of silver and bearing the cross. On the other side, it bore the term I have full desire for the love of God. I give all hope to Him; I have kept none to myself. It then showed Jesus crucified on the cross. Harry, captivated by this beauty of craftsmanship, pocketed it and walked in to the church itself.  
  
It was astonishing. The roof fifty feet above him, the room as quiet as quiet can be. The organ, just touching the tip of the ceiling. It was all breathtaking. As Harry walked instead of forward, to the right, He came across a small fountain.  
  
"Holy water" Harry said.  
  
Harry started to stare at the water. It was beautiful even though it was merely water. He was nearly touching it with his fingers to see what it felt like when...  
  
"Good afternoon my son." a voice uttered in the church.  
  
Harry nearly jumped in surprise. A tall and thin monk stood at Harry's side. He was old. About in his 80's and was leaning on a walking staff with a golden cross at the tip. He had tiny bifocals that were at the tip of his slightly long nose. His face was good natured and wrinkly. He had the look of a grandfather with monk's clothing.  
  
"Hello..." Harry said. This man seemed kind yet a bit odd in Harry's mind.  
  
"And who might you be?" The monk asked  
  
"I am Harry Potter."  
  
"Welcome to Marmion Church." The monk replied in a kindly voice (yet not saying his own name). "Is there anything I could assist you with?"  
  
"No thank you" Harry said. "I am merely walking."  
  
"Very well" The monk replied. "If there is anything you need assistance with, please try to find me."  
  
"Thank you" Harry said.  
  
"You're quite welcome. Good bye" The monk said. And he left to the platform below the large cross carrying the crucified Jesus and started to pray.  
  
Suddenly, Harry had a burst of feeling not from his scar. But from his mind and heart, A sense of power and mystery, Harry noticed that his feet were walking even though he did not want to walk. He soon came before a great wooden gate the size of a troll, etched on a metal piece connected to the door was a message. The Marmion Library (We regret to inform only the Brotherhood of Monks of Marmion Abbey may enter the library.)  
  
Harry did not want to anger the monks by entering the restricted library. But he felt such power that he was unable to not enter the library without hitting himself. So slowly, very slowly. He opened the door.  
  
CREAK!  
  
Harry opened the door more quickly due to the loud creak it had just emitted. Afraid he would attract the attention of the monk, he then walked in to the library.  
  
The library was not big, nor was it small. It could have been more or less the size of an auditorium. But yet everywhere and everywhere were books. Hermione would have gone wild with pleasure at the books. Great tomes that weighed 40 pounds, Thin books no more than 5 pages, books that dated back t the 11th century, books that were no older than 2 months. So many books, but Harry quickly hid behind a set of books teaching Latin when a monk entered and peaked through a gap left by someone taking one of the tomes.  
  
"Hello? Is there someone here?" a monk said. Not the one that greeted Harry. But an Irish one, (distinguishable by his accent.)  
  
No response, Harry knew he would be in serious trouble for wandering in the monk's library.  
  
"Hello!!" The monk shouted again.  
  
Harry kept quiet.  
  
"McCellean! What are you doing?"  
  
This was the voice of yet another monk. He spoke with an American accent and was very fat.  
  
"I heard something enter the library."  
  
"So?" The American monk said. "It's probably another monk."  
  
"I don't think so." The Irish monk said. "There hiding themselves" I have reason to believe it's an outsider."  
  
"Oh very well" The American monk said. "I'll help."  
  
Harry wouldn't dare even breathe in the fear of one of the monks finding him. He hid from the gap in the books and sat in fear. 'Please' Harry thought in silence. 'Please don't let them find me.'  
  
BONG!!! BONG!!! BONG!!! BONG!!!  
  
"Dear Lord!" the Irish monk said. "It's time for the afternoon Mass."  
  
"We'd best go" the American monk said. And that's what they did, they left.  
  
Harry sighed and tears nearly fell from his eyes in relief. Now that feeling of power and mystery returned. But in its absence, its power returned fivefold stronger. Harry started to search the library. The books were all fascinating. But when he entered the section named Hall of Marmion Records, he stopped. Truly something amazing must be here, for his ache now increased another sevenfold with the previous fivefold making it twelvefold. He walked into the section and searched the shelves.  
  
He found files on past monks, additions to the church, the regular church itself, donation records and even diaries. But he found among all the scrapes of thick paper and volumes a piece of parchment that looked it came from the 8th century. It read...  
  
Errudiah nourvous Britannia Hogwarts und Ipriosment servicious, ghe serpantre und Verihind un Swastickoria. Und Lione suffert  
  
"It's that odd language again" Harry said in amazement. He read in English...  
  
'The castle of Britain Hogwarts shall face an Imprisoning War. The Serpent shall take the form of a Great Swastika, whilst the Lion shall suffer."  
  
Harry was stunned at this message. What would a message about Hogwarts be doing in a Muggle Cathedral? And also, what did it mean "face an Imprisoning War?" with those things in mind, Harry pocketed the parchment and left the library.  
  
Luckily, the monks prayed out side in the garden. He took off for the hill and (after quite some climbing) ran back for Little Whinging  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hello1 Noticed you people STILL aren't looking at my story! Please note that the use iof a catholic cathedral in this matter is not in any way meant offensive. I am a catholic and am damn bloody proud of it Marmion is also a real cathedral. But it s located in America rather then Britain. Any way, Please PLEASE REVIEW, and God Bless you and your families. 


	6. A week to go

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War  
  
Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I DO on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright. I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.  
  
Chapter 6: A week to go  
  
Harry continued to go to the Marmion Library and find more bits of parchment. He would take them home and study them. He learned many things that he was unable to understand. Though they were of the same language as he read the one before, they still seemed liked another language (although it is). Harry was so preoccupied; he didn't notice he had a week until he returned to Hogwarts. He started to worry about his books, how was he able to get to London and Diagon Alley before the new school year? The answer to that was waiting for him on the fourth day of his last week on holiday.  
  
A letter came out of the letter slot on Thursday. Harry (who still collected the mail) opened it when he read it to be for Harry Potter. It read.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
We would like to know if you would like to accompany us to Diagon Alley to collect your school supplies today. Please reply as soon as possible.  
  
The Order of The Phoenix  
  
Harry quickly left for his room ("What are you doing boy? Bring us the mail!") and entered his room. Hedwig was standing on her perch biting on a rat's spleen whilst Harry inked a quill and wrote on the opposite side of the parchment.  
  
I would love to go to Diagon Alley. See you later!  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry said. (Hedwig was surprised and swallowed the rat's spleen.) "Can you deliver this letter to the Order?"  
  
Hedwig (still getting over the rat spleen) agreed. She took the letter, nipped Harry's finger and took off to the sky.  
  
Harry watched her fly in the half blue/half pale pinkish sky and started to get dressed. (After all, you can't go to Diagon Alley like a slob!)  
  
At about 3:30 PM (Harry was wandering) when a loud crack could be heard in the living room where Uncle Vernon yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry quickly ran down with a bag of what ever was left of his 5th year funds and ran down into the hall to meet up with whoever arrived.  
  
Lupin, Moody, and Tonks were waiting there with a look as though they were slightly bored and just the smallest bit of amusement in their faces.  
  
"Hello, Harry" Lupin said in a shade of tiredness (He was on a night watch.)  
  
"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said in a state of perfect cheeriness.  
  
"'Lo boy" Moody said in his usual grumpyish mood.  
  
"Hello, everybody!" Harry said jovially. "Shall we go then?"  
  
"Before we go" Lupin said. "There're some people who'd like to see you again."  
  
"Who?"  
  
And from behind the trio came...  
  
"Ron... Hermione?"  
  
And there they were. They had changed quite a bit in just two months. Ron had grown six or seven inches during their two months separation. He had gained about 13 more freckles and had gained a few pounds from his mother's fine cooking. His hair was starting to get redder. (From a carrot sort of reddish. It was soon turning to a light blushish red.) Hermione had also grown a few inches taller and here bust had grown quite a bit as well (to Harry's notice he had an odd lump in the front of his jeans) her hair had become a sort of whiteish brownish. (She had obviously dyed it.)  
  
"HARRY!!!!" Hermione squealed. And she ran to Harry and hugged him so hard; Harry could hear his spinal cord snapping.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said in surprise and amusement. "You hug Harry any harder and you'll put him in a paralysis wheelchair!"  
  
Hermione let Harry go. (He was having slight trouble breathing) when Ron caught up with Harry.  
  
"Good to see you mate." And Ron embraced his friend in a strong brotherly fashion.  
  
"Good to see you to." Harry said, returning the embrace (but lighter due to him still recovering from Hermione's embrace.)  
  
"Well, shall we go?" Tonks said. "There's a sale in Madame Boudoir's Very Fashionable Dresses and Robes and I don't want to miss it!" "One thing" Moody said. He approached Uncle Vernon. "One thing straight before we leave. Ron and Hermione (he pointed to them) will be staying in the facilities for the remainder of the holiday. We will collect them for school when it comes. You will supply the children with proper nourishment and boarding. They will pay no fee. There will be no signs of abuse of any kind. (Dudley was looking crestfallen for he was eyeing Hermione with an odd luster in his eyes and also a large lump in his too-small trousers.) Is that agreed?" Moody held out a hand to shake.  
  
Uncle Vernon (extremely reluctantly and looking as though he was force-fed heated lemon juice) shook hands. He was looking at Moody's electric blue eye, (which was pointing in the opposite in his back of the head to the Dursleys fireplace)  
  
"Excellent" Lupin said. "Shall we get on?"  
  
And from his pocket he pulled a bag of Floo Powder. Floo Powder is used to teleport from here to another area via fireplaces. Lupin threw a large handful in the Electric fire place and took out his wand and shouted "Incendio!"  
  
And from the fireplace came green flames.  
  
"We'll go first" Moody said. "Make sure no one's trying to attack us."  
  
"No one can attack us Moody" Tonks said. "We're going through Floo Powder. Not the Battle of the Somme!"  
  
"Alright, alright" Moody said. "But if we end up to be a big pile of corpses when we get out. It's your entire fault."  
  
Moody stepped in the fire, yelled "Diagon Alley!" and vanished in a spurt of green flame.  
  
Ron whispered in Harry's ear "What's the Battle of the err... bombs?"  
  
Harry smiled "I'll tell you later" he said/  
  
Lupin walked in and yelled"Diagon Alley!" and vanished. So the same went with Tonks, Ron, and Hermione. But when Harry entered the fire, Uncle Vernon grabbed hold of Harry.  
  
"Now, listen here boy." Uncle Vernon said in fury. "You tell your fiend with the mad eye, that we will not be keeping you freakish friends here."  
  
"Alright" Harry said. (In a state of false lullness) "But I don't know how Moody will abide to this. Bye!" and with that final statement. Harry shouted "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.  
  
Great torrents of hellishly bright green flames met his eyes. He kept his eyes squinted just so he could see the snatch glances of the stores. (A barber in which the shears were taking care of the customer's hair by themselves whilst the barber was reading a dirty magazine, a sweets shop where six and seven year olds were arguing over free samples of fudge, whilst a group of sixteen and seventeen year olds were arguing just as childishly over the last barrel of Chocolate-Mustard Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and an apothecary where a woman had tossed a handful of dung in the salesman's face due to "Dung Beetle's legs 5 Sickles a handful!") Until he collapsed in a room where there was nothing but fireplaces. A man behind him said "Let's hurry it up boy! My hat is getting singed!"  
  
Harry quickly got out of the fire where the man with his hat half- burned and his tailcoat on fire got out.  
  
"Thank you" the man said in furious sarcasm and left. (Beating his burning tailcoat with his walking stick.)  
  
Harry walked out of the building which noted on the sign outside in bold letters OFFICIAL FLOO POWDER INGOING AND OUTGOING STATION. He walked and saw Moody, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, and Tonks waiting for Harry.  
  
"Hey guys...GUYS!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
The others saw him and ran to him.  
  
"Alright we're all here." Moody said in a stiff mood. "Everyone will split up, Hermione and Ron, you go with Harry. Lupin, you come with me and Tonks, Tonks... (He said reluctantly) we'll see that sale for dresses and robes."  
  
Tonks quickly got up from sitting on an empty barrel and grabbed Moody's and Lupin's hand and ran down the alleyway (upsetting a stack of cauldrons.)  
  
End Chapter.  
  
I'm deeply sorry for those of you who have been waiting for my story. I will start on the next chapter starting tomorrow. But I've been having spasms of writer's block for ages now. Thank you for your patience. And may God Bless you and all of Your Families. 


	7. Return to Diagon Alley

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War  
  
Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I DO on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright, I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.  
  
Chapter 7: Return to Diagon Alley  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the opposite road from Tonks, Moody, and Lupin. And Harry started a conversation.  
  
"So how were you O.W.L's?"  
  
Ron suddenly looked very gloomy.  
  
"Don't get me started on them, I did horrible, 4 O.W.L's! I haven't told Mum but she's getting suspicious."  
  
Hermione was looking half flabbergasted, half a fit of giggles.  
  
"What did you get Harry?" Ron said (taking the subject away from his grades.)  
  
"I got 8 O.W.L's. It stated I was just above average intelligence. (But he quickly got away from the subject of his O.W.L's seeing Ron's face.)  
  
Hermione then started in a very fast voice. "Well, I got 12 O.W.L's; I was very disappointed when I noticed I hadn't gotten an O for Potions, but an E and an E for Ancient Runes. I even asked for the original copy to check for a typo. But I suppose it was alright. It said I was a genius and what did yours say R..."  
  
She was then staring at Ron hearing what she just said.  
  
"Oh, Ron... I'm so sorry. You don't need to s-"  
  
Ron then said loud enough for a good deal of the street to hear.  
  
"You want to now?!" Ron exploded. "It said I was a COMPLETE IDIOT and I had no chance in the real world!"  
  
The whole street was watching silently and some of the younger children were sniggering heartily at what Ron had said.  
  
Harry then whispered "Let's go to Flourish & Blotts."  
  
They grabbed Ron, and entered the bookstore.  
  
"Did anyone remember their Hogwarts list?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I got mine here" Harry said, pulling his Hogwarts letter out of his pocket. The books it dictated Harry should have were.  
  
HODWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY SCHOOL LIST  
  
(Please note you do not need to have all books if you decide not to join one of the classes)  
  
(1) The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
(2) Advanced Herbology by Laura Ivy  
(3) A Professional's guide to Transfiguration by Paul Hctiws  
(4) Advanced Defence against the Dark Arts By Felicia Quimble  
(5) A Study of Completely Mad Beasts and Monsters by the Late Jane Myrtle  
(6) Advanced Charms by The Union of Charm Lovers  
  
Harry had decided during his last few weeks that he would take Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence against The Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. (He had no desire or need to pursue a life in Herbology.)  
  
"I'm taking Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Ruins, and Charms." Hermione said  
  
"Really?" Ron said in mock amazement. "I expected you to take all of your O.W.L classes and every other class you could pry into!"  
  
Harry sniggered into a copy of Advanced Charms. Hermione (luckily) didn't hear.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha" Hermione said waspishly "I have a life outside of school you do know."  
  
"I find that very hard to believe" Ron said under his breath  
  
"What was that?" Hermione said in strained tones.  
  
"Uh... Nothing!! Nothing! Uh... shall we get the rest of our books?" Ron said hurriedly.  
  
After collecting there books and paying for them, they went to explore the rest of the Alley, They went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for large Mint-Marshmallow ice creams. Then they went to a wizard's comic shop (from a request of Ron.)  
  
"You're going to love this!" Ron said.  
  
The Comic shop had a look of gaiety about it. It had comics like The Adventures of Martin Miggs: the Mad Muggle. And Fist of the South Sky. But Ron was running up to the back of the store where there was a door stating  
  
Mature Audiences Only  
  
"Don't tell me Ron" Harry said, a grin growing on his face.  
  
"Well, what would you do?" Ron said. "Besides, the owner never bothers unless you're like five."  
  
Ron then started in to the room, and Harry ran in his wake after checking to make sure the Owner was buy with other customers.  
  
The comics were not like outside. A good deal of them pictured things Harry blushed about. Some just had nudes posing whilst some showed things I will not explain for the good of the young public.  
  
Harry saw Ron running about collecting the ones that had only nude women in them.  
  
"When did you start reading this stuff?" Harry said amused at Ron's sudden quickness (not unlike a weasel.)  
  
"Since third year" Ron said. "I went in here before I met you."  
  
After paying for there "interesting" comics and magazines they went to meet Hermione (who went to the crossing bookstore, for she didn't like comics considering them to be "Childish bits of dribble.")  
  
They next started off to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. (There robes needed fitting.)  
  
They were just on there way to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch when who should arrive but Draco Malfoy.  
  
He had grown a good deal for only near two months. He was a better few inches taller and he was a good bit more muscular than before. His cronies Crabbe and Goyle were a also quite fatter and stronger looking then before.  
  
"Well, well, well" Malfoy sneered in his usual bored and snobbish voice. If it isn't The-Boy-Who-lived-for-no-good-damn-reason and the boy who was lucky enough to end up in a pureblood family but unlucky to end up in a poor and non aristocratic one.  
  
Ron started on Malfoy by telling him insults of which I won't say due to goodness of censorship for the younger people reading. Crabbe and Goyle started to move to Ron to beat him to a point of pre-death. But Malfoy stopped them. "Now, now boys, if we fight there'll be blood all over the streets and we'll have blood on our robes, and we can't really get into any more trouble." Malfoy said  
  
"Yeah" Harry said. "Because your father is getting you're family into all sorts of shit. So if you're not going fight us, Bug off!"  
  
Malfoy glowed red  
  
"I'd watch what you say, Potter" he said in forced calm. (Though it wasn't much of a success) "The Dark Lord's returned. You won't be singing the same song in a while. Come on!" he spoke to Crabbe and Goyle. And they left for Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"That bastard!" Ron said. "I swear, I am going to kill him!"  
  
"Forget him, Ron" Hermione said.  
  
"Let's head off for lunch" Harry said. And they headed for The Leaky Cauldron for lunch.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Hello again everybody. I'm here bearing a new chapter of which I'm sure no one gives a damn about as no one has reviewed my story. I'm BEGGING for you to tell me your thoughts on the story. I promise that the war will come later. But for now say if it is good or a complete waste of space on the Internet.  
  
Now on a Serious note. I ask for anyone who is offended by the bit on the mature comics for their forgiveness. This is what my idea is on the sensual lustre's of the Adolescence male psyche evolution. (Translation: my idea on how a teenage boy becomes horny.)  
  
Plus: REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! REVIEW!!! 


	8. A Change of Plans

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War  
  
Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I DO on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright, I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.  
  
Chapter 8: A Change of Plans  
  
Lunch in The Leaky Cauldron was an enjoyable affair. Harry, Hermione, and Ron met up with Tonks, Moody, and Lupin. Tonks (they noticed with a hearty laugh) was wearing a very large dress that made it look like she gained well over 150 pounds below her waste.  
  
"What are you sniggering at?" Tonks said sniffily. "This was the best dress they had there, and at only 25 galleons whilst every thing else was 150 galleons. It was a bargain I couldn't miss!"  
  
"What if the store owner was egging you on to buy a dress that was fashionable in the Victorian times" Ron said.  
  
Tonks was so mad she didn't talk to Ron for the rest of lunch.  
  
Apart from that, lunch was a very joyous theme. They tucked into Tuna sandwiches, whole circles and wedges of Mozzarella and Bleu cheese, salty crisps, salads, fresh fruit, and for dessert, they started on a huge rich chocolate cake with a pudding frosting, and washed it down with never- ending mugs of Butterbeer.  
  
Harry was ever rarely in such a gay and happy mood. Hermione was drinking a mug of Butterbeer whilst reading one of her school books. Lupin and Moody were in heated discussion on who knows what. Tonks was admiring her shopping, whilst Ron was starting on his 5th tuna sandwich, and 3rd piece of cake whilst reading one of his comics.  
  
After an hour, with nothing else to do, everyone thought of departure. They packed up their shopping and just before they left, Moody grabbed Harry and pulled him aside.  
  
"Harry' Moody said. "I need to speak to you about something."  
  
"Yes?" Harry replied.  
  
"I heard your aunt and uncle before you left saying they wouldn't accept your friends for the summer."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dumbledore said that if the Dursleys wouldn't accept the order. I could offer you to stay with the Weasley's. We cannot threaten the Dursleys due to your Aunt's blood for protection. And we cannot offer you to say in Grimmuald Place due to meetings and... err... personal reasons I am sure. So, will you stay with the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer?"  
  
Harry's face brightened up considerably. This meant he would stay with the only family he only knew that he truly loved. He would get to see the all of the Weasley's. Well, MOST of them. Fred and George would probably stay in Diagon Alley for their store. Percy, he had no knowledge if he and the rest were on speaking terms, Bill and Charlie were probably still working with their own jobs and Mr. Weasley would probably be swamped at work. But he'd still get to see Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.  
  
"Yes!" Harry said excitedly "I'd love to go!"  
  
Moody looked like he was slightly disappointed, but he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ron said. "Couldn't we go see Fred and George's shop before we take off?"  
  
"We can't" Lupin said. "There was a sign that said they went out for a few days for a personal holiday."  
  
"Damn" Ron said. "I wanted to se if I could get some stuff to trick Malfoy. "  
  
"Now Harry,' Lupin said. "I heard Moody talking to you, we'll collect you're luggage and you'll take off for the Weasley's. Understand?"  
  
"Yes" Harry replied.  
  
"Excellent" Lupin said. "Ron and Hermione have already been told. So we can take off right now."  
  
"O.K" Harry said. Draining what was left of his Butterbeer.  
  
After paying for the lunch, they went to the Floo powder station where they bought miniature boxes of Floo powder at two Sickles a piece. They each placed a box into separate fireplaces and each in unison yelled "The Burrow!"  
  
Harry went slashing through the green fires seeing flashes of light splashing into his eyes. The neighbouring fires he noted seeing a flash of Ron's face and a five second flash of Hermione's skirt being blown up by the wind.  
  
Harry then stumbled on a large clod of soot and fell into just the right fireplace...on top of Hermione.  
  
"Now Harry" a familiar voice sounded. "Are you sure you want to be seen like that?"  
  
"A bit risqué isn't it? A second (equally familiar) voice stated.  
  
"Especially with Hermione's skirt like that, you lecher!" a third voice said in approval.  
  
"I always thought they would make a fine couple." Yet another voice stated in fits of laughter.  
  
Harry noticed that he was on top of Hermione (with her skirt lifted) like a pair of lovers would be when they were having...  
  
He quickly jumped off and crashed into the wall unto gales of laughter. Harry rose to see who the voices belonged too.  
  
"Fred! George! Bill! Charlie!"  
  
And there they sat. Fred and George looked like they had bought a few more bits and bobs for themselves and spread out the cheer with presents for the rest of them. Charlie was looking a good deal more aged but still kept his muscles and good looks. Bill lost some of his memorabilia (like his dragon-hide boots) and his mother and had obviously succeeded in cutting his overly lengthed hair. He now looked like a business man who had the state of his clothing fashion is second priority. He was wearing a suit, but it wasn't tucked in and it had some coffee stains.  
  
"Harry! How are you?" Fred said. Picking Harry off the ground and dusting him off very haphazardly.  
  
"We thought we wouldn't see you for another year!" George said, fingering with the crust of what was a chocolate crème pasty.  
  
"Bugger that!" Bill said loudly. "Charlie and I thought we wouldn't EVER get to see you."  
  
"Yeah" Charlie stayed semi-tiredly. "This is one of the few times of the year we get holiday."  
  
Just then, Ron dumped out of fireplace a heap.  
  
"Get up baby bro!" Bill said.  
  
"Whozat" Ron mumbled. He got up and, seeing his brothers nearly fell over again.  
  
"Bill, Char-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Fred said. "We've gone thought the 'describing names in surprise' bit already."  
  
"I thought you and George were going on holiday?" Ron said.  
  
"Think a moment dungbrain!" George said. "THIS is our holiday!"  
  
"Oh..." Ron said than paused for three seconds. "I knew that."  
  
Everyone broke into fits of laughter. Even Ron laughed (weakly) after four seconds.  
  
"So" Charlie said. "We're all here, what should we do for the day?"  
  
"Y'know" Fred said. "I heard from one of the Muggle villager that their expecting the Balladeer today at The Gutted Fox pub. What do y'say?"  
  
All the Weasley's men cheered wildly. Harry was clueless.  
  
"The Gutted Fox?" Harry said. "The Balladeer?"  
  
Fred was shocked.  
  
"Ron" Fred said in mock sternness. "You mean to tell you haven't told Harry about our pub in FIVE YEARS?!"  
  
"Well it never came up in conversation!" Ron said.  
  
"All right then" George said. "You sound like we were angry at you Little Ronnie"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"All right, all right." George said.  
  
Bill went over to Harry and explained.  
  
"The Gutted Fox is an old pub that was bought by a load of the Muggle children in the village as a clubhouse. But later it evolved into a dry pub, a pub with no alcohol for the older teenagers. And every once in a while or so, The Balladeer comes to sing songs for us in the pub. And we all look forward to when he comes because he also makes this brilliant stew from meats, cheeses, and vegetables. He only comes this way when he goes south-"  
  
"Goes south?' Harry said in complete confusion.  
  
"The Balladeer wanders all over England playing songs in dry pubs for boarding and all the drinks he can drink." Charlie said walking over to Harry. "So now you've heard the story" Fred said approaching them as well. "What do you say?" George said walking to Harry.  
  
One seconds pause and...  
  
"Alright!" Harry said.  
  
All the Weasley's hooted and cheered.  
  
"Let's go then!" George shouted and dragging Harry along.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
They all paused.  
  
"Yes?" Fred said.  
  
"What about your Mum and Dad and Ginny?" Hermione said sternly.  
  
All the Weasley's groaned.  
  
"Mum and Dad are at Grimmuald Place until four in the morning and Ginny's old enough to be left here with you" Fred said impatiently.  
  
"We're going now!" George said. "Good bye."  
  
And they left the kitchen to a very angry Hermione.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hello again! I have very little to say since NO ONE IS REVIEWING! Please, exercise your right to viewers and REVIEW. For the sake of the Authors. Now that I've got that out of my system, Please expect longer delays because summer is nearly over and I'll be starting Marmion Academy soon. THAT is a school I like. But for those of you who are waiting for the battles will have to wait a while for them. But in the meantime, Make an Author happy and REVIEW. 


	9. Old time Pub and Old time Burglars

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War

Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I _DO _on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright, I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.

Chapter 9: Old time pub and Old time burglars

The Weasley Men and Harry cheered as they left for the Muggle village Ottery St Catchpole. They arrived at The Gutted Fox. (A large three-story building with its sign "The Gutted Fox" showing a fox with a knife in its back)When they entered the Pub, The Hanged Fox, it took a split second for the bar goers to notice it was the Weasley's. They all cheered wildly and some shouted "Welcome back Weasley's!" The Bartender (a fat twenty year old with a thick moustache) went up to Charlie Weasley and flicked him on the nose.

"Ow!" Charlie said. "What the Hell did you do that for you Idiot?!"

The Bartender spoke in a deep grunt with a strong accent (There will me many spelling errors) "You owe me a blewdy 50 Quid's for all dem blewdy drinks I served you FOUR DAMN YEARS AGO! You buggery bit a' sneakthief!"

For half a minute the two were staring daggers and flames in the eye until the Bartender laughed very heartily.

"Gawd, man y'know I could'n stay mad at Charlie! You 'aven't been 'ere for years! Whatchoo doin 'ere n'way?"

"We decided that we could come to listen to Balladeer." George said.

"Ah! Gerge! Watcha y'doin in me pub again. I thought y'were hiding after ya got yer tab!" The pub broke into fits of uproarious laughter some calling "Hail Pinchpenny Weasley!" "Y'mean ta a'vent come to see poor ol' Barney? Ah fergit ah said that, Everone came to see da Ball'deer. An' whose dis now den?" Barney said prodding Harry.

"This is our friend Harry Potter from a city near London" Ron said.

"Ah, Little Hairy boy!" Barney said laughing, ruffling his hair. "I can see why y'named 'im dat!" Looks like 'e 'asent 'ad an 'aircut fer twenty n' four years!" Barney said guffawing. "Er I's sorry if I isen o'ffending you. How's bout a Root Beer?"

"Uh..." Harry said in confusion He had never tasted Root Beer since he never had a Muggle fizzy drink, so he couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

"Whasa matter Harry?" Barney said "You look like youse just been asked a question you know numphin 'bout."

"Uh..' Harry stuttered "I haven't had Root Beer before."

"WHA'" Barney shouted "Y'mean yas never ad ROOT BEER b'for?!" The Pub went deathly quiet.

"Sorry" Harry apologized quickly.

"No needin for apologies!" Barney exclaimed. "Buit not 'avin Root Beer. You've be missin out laddie!" Barney then took out several glass mugs. "Y'all be wanten a Beer den?"

"Yep!" All the Weasley's and Harry said.

"Wot brand?" Barney asked.

"Er..." Fred started "I'm going to try the Japanese style "Asahi""

"Give me "Himmel Deutschland"" (Heaven Germany) George said without hesitation.

"Hand me any British Style" Bill said. "God, am I the only one who still enjoys British Root Beer in this family?"

"Nope!" Charlie piped up, "Give me "Virgil's""

"I'm going to try the American "A&W "" Ron said.

"I'd like to have the "Virgil's" Root Beer as well" Harry said.

Barney then filled the mugs to the brimming point, and passed them to their respective drinkers.

"Whelp" Fred said raising his glass "Here be to the ever evolving life of our ickle student drinkers. The Joke shop extra ordinaries, and our workers for the (He whispered this) Order."

"Here, Here!" George said and they all clinked their glasses and drunk deeply. Apart from Butterbeer and pumpkin fizz, Harry hadn't ever had such a fine drink. The bubbles burst into miniature explosions and the taste of the roots was dark and rich.

When they finished their drinks, a loud voice of singing was heard from outside.

"_Well, me name is Art'ro, Balladeer, Balladeer. Oh me name it is Art'ro, Balladeer" _

The pub went eerily quiet whilst they heard the song.

"_Oh me name it is Art'ro and I've sung for young and all. And me 'tar _(Guitar)_ will pay for all when I die, when I die."_

"It's The Balladeer!!" some person yelled outside.

The Pub was then rushing madly outside to see the Balladeer. Harry squeezed through the crowd to the front where he saw the Balladeer.

He was a tall man at nearly 7 feet. He had an extremely bassish voice. He was riding on a great white horse with a saddle carrying a bag containing several loaves of bread and five jugs of water. He carried a guitar that looked like a banjo on a strap on his back. His glasses were very small resting at the end of his inch long nose. He looked about 19 or so.

"Hello there!" The Balladeer shouted gaily.

Mad applause and roars of welcome which consisted of "Cheers!" and "Sing us a song now!" greeted him.

He then started another song in an upbeat mode (With his guitar) which went like this... (If you want to sing along. Find the melody of "The Black Velvet Band")

_Well in the neat little town they called Catchpole_

_Balladeer to Song I was bound_

_Many an age's sweet happiness have I spent in that neat little town_

_A sad damnation came o'er me _

_Which caused me to stray from the land_

_Far away from my friends and beloved ones._

_Be-trayed by the Devil's Guitar!_

_Its strings they shone like golden_

_I dubbed it the Lord of Guitars_

_And its head had came over its shoulder_

_Bedubbed "The Devil's Guitar"!_

When he finished the song, the pub exploded into rowdy cheers and applause. The Balladeer finished with a flourish from his guitar. When he got off his horse at the front of the bar, he shook hands with Barney then hugged him. They all then entered the pub where the Balladeer bought a Root Beer for everybody the entertained them with songs for hours with songs such as "Whiskey in the Jar", "Johnson's Motor Car", and "Biddy Mulligan."

It was about five o'clock when the Balladeer thought of making his famous stew of meats, cheeses, and vegetables. When Barney went to collect the ingredients, he froze in the pantry.

"Whasha matta, Barney?" A drunken boozer called in the crowd. The Pub went deathly silent.

"We 'avent got em' 'greedients." Barney called.

The pub wasn't happy.

"Y'mean we ain't getting the Balladeer's stew!?"

"What happened to the burglar you hired to steals from Farmer Tom's reserves?"

"QUIET YER GOBS!" Barney shouted loudly and the pub stopped gibbering near immediately. "Me burglar got caught midway through his thievery and got (gulp) fed to 'is dogs."

Many of the pubgoers cringed.

"Not his Bulldogs mixed with an Irish Wolfhound?" a fifteen year old said in slight squeamishness.

"Aye" Barney said. "Most they found o' 'im was some bones and a puddle of _blood and clothes. _Liked his skin and inners clean off-"

"Oh stop!" The squeamish 15 year old said, looking ready to vomit.

"Ah need a man to burgle the 'greedients for the stew." Barney said. "Whoever burgles the food'll get their tab torn into scrapes."

No one raised their hands. (Which us a surprise as Barney only got rid of debts only two times before in his life, and one of those was a parting sorrow to one of his bar goers in his funeral.)

After a minute of complete silence... some drunken bastard pushed Harry forward. The Weasley's shot an exasperated look at Harry.

"Harry, no!" Ron whispered pulling his hand. "You don't want to get caught by the farmer. George nearly got caught and almost lost his h-"

"Thank you Harry boy!" Barney exclaimed, running to Harry and hugging him. 'I promise that you'll come back alive, and if your not coming back... we'll pay our last respects."

"What!?" Harry said in hysterics. But I was pushed, I don't want to go to that far. Those dogs'll swallow me in one bite!"

"Well I isena sorry laddy" Barney said. "But now isne a time for second thoughts. You volunteered and you're a-helpen!"

"Hold it!"

The five Weasley's called out into the crowd.

"If Harry's going to the farm" Fred said.

"We're a-going with him" George said.

The bar went into drunken hysterics. Even the Balladeer laughed (though very softly)

"Y'know yer just trying to gain face!" One man said.

"Hey ya damn old Weasley's!" a second audible voice called. 'Tell me where's yer glory gone?"

This sentence jogged The Balladeer memory of as song he remembered he made especially for this occasion.

The Weasley's stood with Harry at the front of the crowd, Barney was laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Har Har Har!" Barney coughed out. "ifens yer a-thinkens ter raid Farmer Tommie? T'do that 'n I'll give you a keg o' me finest, Free!"

"We'll keep that in mind" Bill said. And they all left in the wake of the Balladeer's new song.

_Hey ya damn oul Weasley's_

_Tell me where's yer glory gone?_

_I saw ya up on the Farmland wit yer oul head gone_

_A dirty Farmers sickle, should'a lef you half a man _

_Hey ya damn oul Weasley's where's yer oul head gone?_

_Up the Sally Garden_

'_Round the back of the pipes_

_Messin wit the Union Jack_

_The man should lose 'is stripes_

_Tradin' on yer troubles _

_But yer given' every chance_

_Ter show the randy drunkards all tha tings ya learned in France!_

And with that song and mocking laughter in the mind of all six of them, they left the bar.

"Hey Ron" Harry called.

"Yeah?" Ron said with a note of fear in his voice.

"I'm sorry I'm putting all of your brothers and you with this." Harry apologized.

"Oh, It's alright" Ron said. (His note of fear lightened then before.) "But why the hell did you want to get the ingredients? You heard about his dogs!"

"I didn't!" Harry said in surprise. "Some person pushed me forward. He must've been drunk."

"Who pushed you!?" Bill said slowing down to Harry in complete fury.

"I don't know" Harry said. "Just some drunkard."

Bill was cursing under his breath in fury.

It was five minutes jogging be fore Harry ran to George.

George was looking like he was reliving something he was regretting in his mind.

"George?' Harry said.

George was quickly brought out of thought.

"Er... Oh! Yes Harry?' George said in surprise.

"That song the Balladeer was singing.... What did it mean?"

George suddenly stood stock still.

"George?" Harry said turning his head.

"When they were singing the song, they were poking fun at us because of some bad luck."

"What were they making fun of you for?" Harry said.

A five second pause and.

"When Fred and I were about seven." George started grimly. "We were famous for our stealing crops from the farmer. We were heroes and even to some, gods of thievery. Barney even brought us free Root Beer when we pulled off a big heist. But when we were ten, we were asked to pull off the biggest burglary we ever did. We had to raid nearly half the farm, but... we were caught. Farmer Tom caught us; his dogs nearly tore off our legs _literally. _We were able to escape with our lives and most of the produce but..."

Fred lifted the left arm of his shirt and Harry gasped loudly. There were five rugged scars crossed the upper arm, some were extremely deep whilst some were only permanent cuts.

"Fred and I got these from Tom's sickle. We were able to hide them from Mum, but the bar found out two years later. They always mocked us for it when it would come up in conversation. If we ever tried to assist in a raid, they would think we were trying to regain lost face. Oh if we could just get that Farmer. He would pay double what we paid."

Harry asked, "What's Farmer Tom like?"

"He's is one the most diabolical Muggles I've heard of except... what's his name? Hitman or something, y'know, lived in Germany, Hated the Jewish, killed himself in the end of World War two."

"Do you mean Hitler?" Harry guessed.

"That's the one!" George said, "Apart from Himler, Farmer Tom is the most evil Muggle I ever heard of. He takes every chance to hurt or even _kill_ (At this Harry who remembered he was going to his farm, nearly fainted) intruders. And his three dogs, Wolfhound, Sharptooth and Stinkbreath. He nearly worships. He's like Filch. A sadistic moron. He always carries a shapened sickle to tend to farmland."

"Y'mean he doesn't chop his enemies with it." Harry said in slight relief.

"Only in cases like me and Fred." George said in mildness. 'I think he carries a Muggle weapon called a err... what's it called? Or yeah! A _shotgun_."

At this Harry _did _faint, but only just. He was able to regain consciousness before he fell.

"A shotgun!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yep" George said in grimness.

"Hey!" Ron yelled out. "I think I see the farm!"

They all climbed over the hill known as the "Veil of Safety" to the minors because it was the safest and closest are from the farm. And they saw it... and it was _horrible_.

It was all dirt, he had obviously been harvesting already. Only a few dead husks were left. The place stank of manure, polecat (Something like a European cousin to the American Skunk), and a horrid rotting stink. The barn stood wooden and tall over the farmland. The produce storage stood near by the barn. In the front, were three crosses with corpses of what looked like nine year olds. And a sin with messy words written in what looked horribly a concoction of blood. mashed innards, and watery mud was written, _Burglars_ _Be Warned. _And a skull was drawn under wards.

Harry's legs turned to liquid glue but he continued on in fear.

"Alright, Fred an' you too George." Bill said in whispered silence. "We need you guy to help out with his security. If you want to stop know. We won't think you any the worse."

"No way in bleeding Hell" Fred growled. "Right George?"

"Right" George said. And as the group moved like shadows into the (Once was) farm. Both Fred and George thought this. 'This may not be the relaxing vacation I wanted. But it's a damn good one anyway!'

End Chapter

Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I don't want to spread the adventure all over one chapter. Captain-alex-obvious. I am flattered that you started an account just for a review for my story. And I am glad you like it. But I am ion no way desiring to be suicidal anytime soon. But I never read any reviews, so I don't know about accepting signed reviews. Summer's nearly over round here, school statts in a little over a fortnight. Gonna be my BIRTHDAY in two days. (Just to let you know The 17th of August) Thank you for reading my story, but to all the people who are reading. Please review to make an Author Happy.

Warmongerer

P.S Please forgive the numerous spelling errors for Barney the Bartender's accent.

E (Extra).P.S also please forgive me for being mean to Fred and George. But they'll get their moment next chapter and in later chapter.


	10. Inside the Devil's Farm

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War

Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I _DO _on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright, I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.

Chapter 10: Inside the Devil's Farm

As the Weasley's and Harry entered the farm trough he 12 foot tall wooden gate stained with blood. They spotted five children about thirteen years old walking around the stone wall surrounding the farm holding rifles.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Charlie said.

"Their Snitchguards" Fred said.

"Who?" Ron and Harry said in near unison.

"Snitchguards" George said. "Their hired guards for Farmer Tom, their given rights to

shoot at intruders. Their all the unpopular kids trying earn a name for themselves."

"We've got to go _very_ quietly from this point onwards" Fred whispered to the party, and they sneaked slowly up the farm.

For the first five minutes, everything went surprisingly smoothly, until Ron managed to stumble on a dead root and shout out in pain.

"Ron, you idiot!" Bill shouted, and they all scampered behind a large oak tree.

"Hey!" some deep grunt shouted out. "Guys! Ther's some 'truders about!"

Two Snitchguards came out of the darkness. At once Harry knew why they were joining Farmer Tom. They were scarred, smelly, acne-infested, _rats. _They were short and smelled like the essence of the farm. There rifles were long and rusted and had rough pitted bayonets.

"What're yer tolkin aboot" a Scottish sounding boy called out.

"I'm sayin' there's some Burglars about! Ya 'ard 'eaded stupid!"

"Who're you coollin an' 'ard 'eaded stupid?" The Scottish Snitchguard said, slapping the grunty-voiced Snitchguard with his gun bayonet cutting his cheek.

"OW! Shit, you good fer nuthin bastard! What did ya do tha fer?" The grunty-voiced Snitchguard shouted. And he aimed his gun at the Scottish Snitchguard and completely shattered his head in a spray of blood, skull, and brain.

For three seconds, Harry though they were in the clear. But then ten bells were being rung and there were over forty, no seventy shouts of alarm and in the darkness and abyss came a loud voice of pure terror among the numerous unorganized gunshots.

"ALARM! ALARM! C'MON STINKBREATH! WOLFHOUND! SHARPTOOTH!"

"RUN!" Fred and George shouted. And they all scampered.

Sounds of numerous gunshots bellowed into the night. Harry, running for dear life, failed to notice he was running straight for the produce storage barn. He ran into the barn and closed the door.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see great bushels of onions, carrots, lettuces, corn, and beets. There were bottles upon bottles of milk, and package upon package of cheese in brown wax paper. And the meat was well cut into thick strips of beef, and mutton. And there were rows upon rows of barrels on which was etched on metal strips.

Grade-Japanese Smoking Seaweed

When Harry turned around to the door to find the Weasley's he was confronted by a large Snitchguard who raised his gun, cracked Harry's skull, and he fell and knew no more...

When Harry came to his senses, he was attacked by three senses. The sense of pain, as his skull was nearly cracked. The sense of smell, as the place stank thickly of rotting flesh, blood, and metal. And sight as he saw his friends badly beat but conscious. All of which, bloody and tied to a support pole.

"Glad to see ya alive mate' Ron said weakly.

"Looks like you're head didn't get off to good." Fred said.

"You guys aren't much better off then me." Harry joked.

They all laughed weakly.

"Where are we?" Harry asked looking at the dark bloodstained room.

"This is Farmer Tom's basement." George said. "This is his per say 'Torture chamber'"

Harry was in total fear now.

"How long was I knocked out?" Harry asked.

"About half an hour give or take" Bill said.

Just then a door slammed open and a sound of four sets of feet came down. It was three Snitchguards and... Farmer Tom.

When Harry saw Farmer Tom, he knew how the Snitchguards got so ugly. He was scarred all over his face (though not as much as Moody), his eyes were large and insane looking. His mouth had lost his lips, so it looked like a great scar that could move. And his hair was completely ruffled and messed up (Even more than Harry's.) And he was holding the slightly rusty sickle he was famous for using.

And he spoke to them in a ragged, whisper that was none the less audible.

"T-t-the twins." He spoke to the Snitchguards in a weak voice. "Bring them t-t-to me."

The Snitchguards responded and cut Fred and George's bindings and brought them to Farmer Tom.

"LIFT YOUR LEFT ARM!" Farmer Tom shouted and Harry jumped at the sudden increase of volume.

The twins did exactly as they told and raised their left arms. Of which they earned slaps from Farmer Tom.

"NOT YOUR ACTUAL ARM!" The farmer said in pure rage. "LIFT YOUR SHIRT ARMS!"

"Why?" Both the twins asked in unison.

"So I can see something!' Farmer Tom said in a lighter voice because his voice was growing even raspier.

"What!?" Fred said in mock grotesque. "George my dear brother. Did you hear that?"

"Yes" George said in also mock sickness. "Apparently our dear murderer is now a molester and a Peeping Tom! Literally! I'mean his name _is Tom_"

"SHUT UP YOU RETARDS!" Farmer Tom said in agony of rage. "LIFT YER DAMN ARMS! YER SHIRT ARMS!"

Reluctantly, they lifted their shirt arms and there scars showed.

"Ahh..." Farmer Tom said in nostalgic bliss, touching the scars on George's arm. "How I so remember. So m-m-many years ago. I _cut_ your arm to near separation. I thought you would learn your lessons after that _not to enter my farm again._"

"We weren't very memorable in this being a lesson rather than a chance to hurt us, wasn't it Fred?" George said in mild thought.

"Yup!" Fred said. "Right brutal sadist you were."

"YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVERED!" He shouted. "You tried to steal my crops, ALL of them. If anything, you should be happy I didn't keep you for _target practice_ for my Snitchguards. You are only the third and fourth of the bothersome kids I had to use my sickle on. The other two children died when I was done with them. And know... four more children are added to my victims."

Farmer Tom than moved to Harry.

"You aren't from around here." He said in curiosity, his breath reeking of bad tobacco, burning hair, and whiskey. _He had been drinking_. "Some London brat I guess, you're in fer an unpleasant surprise. I am Farmer Timothy Hanged-Wellman Gutter. And I live for three things, to drink, to farm food, and to kill any brats who enter my farm as burglars. And I think I'll start with _you_. Why don't we put a great maggot flap in your belly?"

He raised his sickle to slash a great flap in Harry's chest, when two loud gunshots were fired, and Farmer Tom fell to the ground, two large holes in his back and blood flowing freely, deader than stone.

Harry raised his eyes to see Fred and George holding a shotgun rifle each, and looks of pure fury in their eyes. The Snitchguards were sneaking up the stairs, but Fred went up and pulled them to the wall, breaking over fifteen bones each Snitchguard.

George spoke in a stressed yet calm voice. "Give us your bullets and gunpowder... NOW!"

They dropped a small bag of bullets and a horn of gunpowder each. Fred and George loaded the guns and shot the Snitchguards. They then used the bayonets and broke bindings off everyone else.

"Fred... George... T-thank you!' Harry said in a mixture of fear, fatigue, and amazement. "I owe you _big_!"

"Forget it!" Fred said. "We just saved your life, nothing to go mad about."

"We've got to get the food, and return to _The Gutted Fox_ straight away!" Ron reminded.

"Ron's right" George said, his voice back to normal. "Did anybody find the produce barn while running from the Snitchguards?"

"I did!" Harry said. "It's about fifty feet from the barn."

"Right!" Fred said. "We'd best get Tommy's truck, since we won't have a chance of getting to the entrance alone on foot."

As they went up the stairs, George was lifting Farmer Tom's corpse on his back.

"What're you doing with Tommy, George?" Fred said in curiosity.

"If we're going to say we've killed the Devil's Incarnate, Farmer Tommy. We might as well carry the corpse as proof."

They were greeted with luck, as they found his produce truck in the drive. As they boarded, (And Fred as fastening the corpse to the front of the car.) Harry asked "Do you remember how to drive a car Fred or George?"

"Sure we do!" they both shouted, and George entered the driver's seat, whilst Fred was in the produce carrier, holding his rifle in case any Snitchguards came forward. And they drove to the Produce barn, where they entered and Fred and George looked in it on reverence.

"Just like old times, eh George?" Fred said.

"Eh, not exactly." George said.

"This is the only place of the entire farm where it is worth being at" Fred said.

They started grabbing the vegetables, meat, and cheeses and packing them in the produce carrier. When they cleared the storage out, Fred looked at the _Grade-Japanese Smoking Seaweed_ barrels in curiosity. He froze entirely.

"George" he gasped. Please come here and tell me I'm not seeing a barrel of Smoking Seaweed."

George ran to Fred saying "What're you talking abou-"he froze and nearly fainted.

"What's wrong?' Harry said in fear.

"Nothing..." Fred said in quiet awe.

"That Seaweed could be worth perhaps 70... maybe 100 Galleons per barrel!" George said in glory.

"What are you on about!?" Harry said, slightly annoyed.

"Japanese Smoking Seaweed!" Fred and George said in exclamation. "George" Fred asked. "Do you want to tell Harry the history on this?"

"Certainly, my brother" George said. "You see Harry, about the time Fred and I were in second year. A new art came about the world from southern Japan. _Seaweed smoking_, It's like tobacco, but it's not dangerous to your health. You smoke it from a pipe. But soon afterwards, Japan stopped servicing to Europe. So any British-Japanese Seaweed found is an extremely rare and valuable find!"

"It's famous to both Muggles and Wizards." Fred said excitedly.

So they also took five minuets to clean out the Seaweed Barrels. After that, Ron, very tired, leaned on the wall, causing the bit of wall he was touching to jut out, which triggered a secret wall to move in the barn.

Inside the wall were... women. In any other case, Harry would have welcomed this, but not this time. They were completely skeletal thin except for the breasts (which seemed to retain themselves) they looked near dead, and their privates were raw and bleeding. Fred and George stared in horror. Ron looked very sick. Bill and Charlie looked like they were to vomit, Harry was merely speechless.

"What is this?" Ron said in pure fear.

"I've heard of them" Bill said. All of the party's faces turned to Bill. "I've heard about them from the pub. There girls for the Snitchguards. They were captives from nightly raids. They exist in their minds, for there sexual pleasure."

Charlie and Ron that time really _did _vomit.

"We've got to bring them to the town for help" Fred proposed. They all agreed and opened all of the cages and carried their bodies to the produce carrier where they were stored. Fred and Ron then went in the produce carrier holding the rifles ready to shoot off anyone coming near.

As they were riding, the party heard the alarm bell go off and loud shouts following afterwards.

"You guys ready!?" Charlie yelled to them in the back

"Ready as we'll never be!" Fred shouted.

As the Snitchguards were coming to sense that the truck was being stolen they began firing bullets at the truck. Ron (who had horrible aim) missed the nearest Snitchguard but striking the over roof of the barn taking out four others.

"Nice shot Ron!" Bill shouted.

'Thanks!" Ron yelled in return.

As they rode on, they barely met up with anyone (Which Harry thought, was a miracle.) But as they neared the gate, they spotted the _entire_ Snitchguard corps standing at the gateway, guns cocked at the truck. And the Commandeer (A thin Welsh man) came out of the line and shouted.

"Get out of the truck! We will shoot if you do not exit the vehicle. GET OUT NOW!!"

"You don't have the guts to shoot! Charlie coaxed, poking his head out of the window. "Now get out of the way you lousy sons of b-"

BANG

A shot rung from the Snitchguard line in which Charlie stuck his head back in the truck.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The Commandeer shouted. Those hopeful for shooting reluctantly placed their rifles back on their shoulders. "You are given ten seconds to exit the vehicle"

After seven seconds, Harry and the Weasley's recognizing defeat, stepped out of the truck. They raised their hands when...

BANG, BANG.

Harry had forgotten that Fred and Ron were in the back and they both had shot a bullet. Ron, to some random soldier and Fred, to the Commandeer hisself, both of them fell in a spray of crimson blood, not unlike a fountain.

About five voices called out "Emergency Fire!" And... _Blitzkrieg _began.

Harry thought there were about seventy soldiers in the Snitchguard, but he was wrong. There were over _one hundred and fifty._ As the shots rang out, Harry and the group quickly ran back into the truck and braced fire as Fred and Ron risked themselves by firing to the troops.

"What're you waiting for George!?" Bill shouted. "PUT YOUR FOOT DOWN!"

George did as told and went eighty, no ninety, over _one hundred_ miles to the bar. Knocking a round twenty soldiers out of the way, Speeding away, going... going... gone

End Chapter

Hello, I really don't have much to say today, started my first week of school. Not everything I expected. Please review! Also I'd like reviewing in my explanation on battles. Are they crap? Descent or Brilliant (I doubt!) But please review if you are reading. Thank you and good day!


	11. The Last Raid

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War

Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I _DO _on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright, I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.

Chapter 11: The Last Raid

As they rode down the road, Harry was looking forward to be back in a friendlier environment, receiving a hero's welcome at _The Gutted Fox_, The Balladeer singing songs of heroism, and tasting The Balladeer's fine stew.

"Hey Ron!" Charlie called. "How're those girls doing back there?"

A five second pause and

"Their surviving!" Ron called. "But much longer, and they won't be alive any longer!"

Harry now had a fear of urgency about him to ensure these women don't die.

As the village came into view, George put his foot down and sped towards the city at highest speed. As they went down the field, they stopped at last at The Gutted Fox.

As the truck stopped, many of the (Non passed-out) drinkers met up at the door. The Balladeer and Barney in the lead gaped in pure amazement at the truck.

"How the blewdy hell?" Barney said in pure monotonic amazement.

"He stole Farmer Tom's truck" was the beginning whisper amongst the fifteen or twenty strong crowd. But then it turned into great waves of cheers and shouts of "He stole Farmer Tom's truck!"

"But that's not all!" Fred shouted amongst the crowd. Fred grabbed the corpse of Farmer Tom and lifted him into the air. "I pronounce Farmer Tomâ he paused for five seconds DEAD AND GONE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!

At this the fifteen odd strong crowd sounded like they couldn't have heard properly. Farmer tom couldn't have diedâ could he?

"Did you hear that?" Barney said. "Tom, dead. Tom, dead? TomâDEAD, ME FRIENDS! FARMER TOM IS DEAD AND GONE FOREVER, HALLELEUJAH AMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The group then cheered not as fifteen. But fifteen _hundred._ And the Balladeer started looking in the truck produce carrier, he called out in alarm.

"Lads, there some girls here! They must be half dead!" he shouted.

The crowd went through three stages of emotion, first cheerful at Farmer Tom's death, then ecstatic at hearing there were women in the back of the truck, than sullen and businesslike at the word of "Half dead". The then started to crowd around the truck talking in loud voices.

"HOLD IT!" Barney shouted, and the crowd shut up and looked at him.

"We've got ter take care of em'!" Barney commanded. "You lot, move the girlies upstairs into the beds. You lot, grab the veggies and all and bring em' inside. Balladeer, you make'm stew for the girls. Ronny, Gerge, Freddy, Billy, Charlie, little Harry boy" Barney stuttered for a bit. "You go choose yer Root Beer Barrel. I'll keep up mer deal." He finished unhappily. All the Weasley's and Harry hooted in cheer and entered the pub and George said loudly "How about this _EXTREMLY VALUABLE_ case of French Vanilla Crème Porter!" Barney looked as dead as the women.

In about a half an hour, the girls were in bed and curling up in warmth. (In which they filled one and a half of the two floors where lodging was provided.) And the Balladeer was working his culinary talents by dumping in the cut cheeses, meats, and vegetable in a great cooking cauldron over the large fire in the corner. A fine smell of smoke came from the fire and the savoury scent of cheese and meat wafted through the air making Harry's mouth water. In Harry's idea, the pub was no longer a pub, but gave the impression of a busy hospital.

At eight o'clock, the stew was ready, and Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Harry got first bowls.

Harry had stew like this once before, but it was nowhere near this good. And that was when he was at the Dursleys and it ended up being tainted and he spent the next day in agony, then throwing up at dinner then spending the next day in bed with stomach flu. (Which the Dursleys had to do otherwise they would be arrested for child abuse) and that stew was horrible. But this was _heaven_. The cheeses were rich and gooey; the meats were tender, juicy, and bursting with flavour. And the vegetables weren't raw, nor were they soggy they were perfect in crispiness and moisture. Harry and the Weasley's were in total bliss.

The Balladeer was in ecstasy at their happiness "OY, BARNEY!" The Balladeer shouted. "STEW"S ON!"

Barney then came down with over forty bowls for the stew.

"I isena ready fer the stew of de Gods!" he said in eagerness. And he started with a bowl for himself.

The Balladeer poured the stew into Barney's bowl and he ate it in pure happiness, he then grabbed the other bowls for the women. Harry and the Weasley's assisted in the carrying of stews. It seemed to warm the girls into talking. They asked such things as where were they and if they were dead because they were in a place which was so much cleaner and friendlier then there own cages. The men said that they were free from Farmer Tom, and he was dead. The girls were so happy they hugged and kissed the men. (Harry blushed exceptionally bright, when an extremely buxom girl kissed Harry like mad when she heard the story and he was an exceptionally large part in their rescue.) As the women were being consoled and fed. A loud rugged voice of some one-hundred sounded out in cold song.

_We'll hang em' damn oul Weasley's from a rotten Yewish Tree!_

_We'll hang em' damn oul Weasley's from a rotten Yewish Tree!_

_We'll hang em' damn oul Weasley's from a rotten Yewish Tree!_

_Our Lord shall be revenged!_

As everybody heard this, wild shrieks of anger and joy came from the upper floors. As Barney looked outside, he shouted. "RAID! RAID! SOUND THE HORN!!!"

Harry then heard some person's feet going up the stairs into what seemed like the attic and a loud bassish horn. Harry then looked outside. There they were, looking furious and carrying white flags dressed with spots of blood and having their rifles slung over there soldiers. And in the front was the newly appointed captain. (A round English man.) And three groups of five men were coaxing what looked like three gigantic wolves. Soon Harry noticed them to be the famous Wolfhounds of Farmer Tom. They looked at this length apart, the size of Harry. But then he noticed from the town, which was mile off from the pub. About fifty men came marching in unison, with guns in their hands, and a banner that sported the legend.

FLYING FUSILIERS OF THE GUTTED FOX PUB

And they sang this strain which went like

_When I was young and in my prime_

_And could wander wild and free_

_I was drafted into Fusiliers_

_To protect the children of we_

_So I sing farewell to Childhood _

_And farewell to me blessed Mum_

_And I think of them both day and night_

_Until I return once more_

'_Till I return once more_

Harry then noticed the troops at the speed they were going would soon collide into each other. He couldn't risk it and shouted.

"Barney! We need help we n-"

He stopped because a helmet was then pushed onto his head, and knocked his head. Stares winking, he then was shoved a long thin something into his hands. When the stars left him, he noticed it to be a flag pole with the picture on the banner of the Gutted Fox sign.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Harry said in anxious tones.

"You're up front wit me, da Balladeer, and all of dem Weasley's" You're the colour guard, which means to just carry the flag. It as' a pointed top in case yer in a tight spot, yer understand?" Barney asked.

"Yes" Harry said.

"Good" Barney said. "Nowâ BATALLION!" Harry jumped at Barney shouting, "OUTSIDE DA PUB! NOW!"

He then saw the twenty strong men open what looked like a brandy cupboard which happened to be a gun cupboard. Bill and Charlie were up front ad there fore got the best guns. They grabbed bullets and powder. And ran outside to meet in two perfect lines of ten. Then the Weasley's were up front in the staff line in front of the two battalion lines (Fred and George had a decorative sabre on their belts and a rifle each. Bill and Charlie had a large captain's hat each and their rifles, and Ron had a drum on his waist.) The balladeer had his guitar and a pistol. And Barney had the finest rifle to him and was in the perfect centre of the leading staff line.

"BATTALION!" Barney shouted. "PREPARE TER MARCH!"

They then stood firm up straight. Harry followed suit.

"BEFORE WE BEGIN!" Barney began. "LEMME JUST SAY DAT DIS WILL VERY MUCH BE THE LAST RAID! AND THEREFORE I GIVE COMMAND OF THE BATTALION TO ME GUEST CAPTAIN'S. YOU'RE IN COMMAND FROM FRED, GERGE, BILLY, CHARLIE, HARRY, RONNY, AND THE BALLADEER! AM I CLEAR?"

"YES SIR!" they shouted. But Harry nearly stumbled. _He was given command of the soldiers?_ He didn't think he could command them without losing them all.

"You are given complete command of my Battalion." Barney said to the group. "Please do not send them needlessly to there deaths."

A solemn "Yes, Sir" was heard from the group. The most confident looking was surprisingly Ron. He accepted without fear.

The group of seven turned around to their soldiers. And said (Half heartedly with none of Barney's gusto) "Battalion, March!" and they did march to the field where the other troops were facing each other forty feet apart.

They then heard Barney call to them. "Ah would like a counsel wit our Battalion Staff please!"

They ran to him where they began discussion.

"Ah think we need ter rally for peace" Barney said concernedly.

"Peace, schmease! I say we shoot them!" Fred said in anger.

"I second that!" George agreed slapping his brother on the back.

"But they out number us three to one at least!" Bill says. "I vote for peace rally."

"I agree" Ron said. "If they don't go for peace, then we'll shoot them!"

The group then agreed that peace came first, and if they were thick. We'd shoot them. The Balladeer then left the circle to the Flying Fusiliers.

"Why you going ter them?" Barney asked in confusion.

"We've got to tell them our plan at the least." The Balladeer said at him as if he should know this. And he left to the Flying Fusiliers were and he talked with their captain. As they talked, there was a moment in Harry's stomach in which he was afraid of their plan failing. But The Balladeer returned with a grin.

"The Fusiliers'll allow an audience with the enemy!" he said in gladness. And Harry's heart lightened relived.

Barney then said to Ron. "Now, Ronny, I want you ta call n' audience by shouting 'Request Audience!' makes sure you say dis nice and loud. Den shouts 'we would speak wit da generals' and den play a small ditty wit yer drum and we'll take it up from there. Ya understand?"

"Pretty much" Ron said with only the slightest essence of nervousness.

"Then get on wit it!" Barney shouted.

Ron then ran out to the hill where he stopped, looking quite incredible on his lonesome at the top of the hill in front of two armies staring each other down.

"AHEM!!" Ron said in exaggeration to gain there attention. Both "armies" looked at him in sudden expectation. "Uhâ REQUEST AUDIENCE!!!" he shouted and the people took sudden notice and the armies turned entirely to face Ron. "Errâ WE WOULD SPEAK WITH THE GENERALS!!!" the then played three quick beats on his drum and, feeling emboldened returned to the Staff line.

After that, the captain of the Flying Fusiliers (A burly local) and the Snitchguards captain (I've already told you what he looked like.) walked to the meeting place.

"Harry" Barney whispered. "You go up fer the conversation and do not falter!"

"Alright" Harry said. Nervous about screwing this up, walked forward.

As Harry reached the duo. The Snitchguard captain walked to him and asked "Well, what does your captain want flag boy!?"

Harry felt offended at this remark.

"I'm one of the captains." Harry said in calmness.

"What!" the Snitchguard yelled in anger. (Quite a few Snitchguards looked at him.) "I will not parley with a flag guard! Have you're people no shame or pride!" He shouted to the Flying Fusiliers captain.

"We have more honour than all of your soldiers together!" The Fusilier Captain said in pure agitation. "Your lot survive on hatred and bondage rape of your prostitutes! Whilst we proud soldiers have betrotheds and wives at home, we come to talk of peace, not of pride!"

"I have said before, I WILL NOT PARLEY WITH FLAG GUARDS. More or less, the person who helped in the murder of our beloved leader! We will never make peace with the Horridlivers!" The Snitchguard than left for his troops. The Fusilier captain than turned to Harry.

"I am with your troops even of you are a Colour guard who is a captain. We will not succumb. Please tell to your other captains that peace is simply non-existent." He the returned to his own troops and Harry followed suit.

"Well?" Ron asked, what's going to happen. Harry said only this.

"Blast em' to Hell"

End Chapter

Hello! Hope you're satisfied with this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up before the end of September, (Due to struggling with school work) and I'd like to inform every one what a Horridliver is exactly

Horridliver: An insulting term to the pubgoers of The Gutted Fox due to the heavy drinking of Root Beer as drinking actual Beer ruined a persons liver if heavily consumed.

Thank you for reading my story and please review.


	12. What a War is like

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War

Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I _DO _on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright, I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.

Chapter 12: What a War is like

As soon as Harry had uttered those words, he saw the Flying Fusiliers captain give the command.

"Battalion, ATTACK!!!!"

And at that he saw the Fusiliers line their guns were on the verge of fire, but it was too late for them.

"Snitchguards, OPEN FIRE!!!!!!"

At this command, about one hundred blasts were fired and the Fusiliers were felled like mad.

"No!" Ron said. "Someone, anyone fire!"

Some men were preparing to fire, but The Balladeer said "Stop, no fire, hold your guns!" And the troops (knowing The Balladeer better) returned their guns to their shoulders.

"What're you doing!?" Ron said in panic. "We've got to help them or they'll all die!"

"We can't fire until their men have their whole divided attention on the Fusiliers, it may be cruel." The Balladeer added in Ron's stunned face. "But it will give us a chance to have at least one barrage at them before they attack us."

Ron (still shocked) understood and looked fearfully at the bloodshed. It went on for fifteen minutes. Until the Flying Fusiliers (which was at first, a healthy fifty) now a weakly five. (Three soldiers, the captain and the colour guard.) Whilst the Snitchguards had lost but only one man. The Snitchguards then stood still when their captain raised his hand.

"Snitchguard Corps!" The captain called. "Order... ARMS!!!"

The Snitchguards then returned their rifled to their shoulders.

"Eyes, Fusiliers Captain!"

The one hundred and nineteen heads then turned to the captain of the Fusiliers.

The Snitchguard captain called for two men to come forward.

"I want the Fusiliers bonded and their captain brought to me... MOVE!!!"

The soldiers then grabbed thick twenty pound chains and bonded the captain, soldiers, and colour guard. The men came forth and grabbed the captain, grunting "C'mon Captain Horridliver." They then dragged him forward and threw him to the ground. All eyes still on the Fusiliers captain, the soldiers saluted then retook their places in the front line.

The Snitchguard captain than turned to the Fusiliers captain and started on him.

"You are scum" he said in pure loathing. "You and your lot were _always_ scum. I even remember before either of us was separated into opposite corps of military. Your lot were always the best at everything before there was even were Flying Fusiliers, Snitchguards, a Gutted Fox, even before Fred and George the Burglars were famous. You were brilliant at every damn thing. The studies, swimming, races across the village, and you people always got the best of everything from your parents and the headmaster. And we got the worst of everything. We Snitchguards are men who have no purpose until we are recruited from Farmer Tom. He was the one who supplied us a reason to live. Because your men have killed Farmer Tom, those poor men who have yet to be recruited will be forced to live lives of mockery, misery, and poverty. And see how he has given us power. He trained us for the days when he would have no burglars robbing his stores and disturbing his peace. And see how nearly all of his enemies have been killed. All through Farmer Tom's strength. I will allow you an apology if you kiss the bottom of my boots."

He then lifted his boot where there were feces, smashed maggots, spittle, and mud.

The Fusilier captain then responded in a little above a whisper. "I've got enough shit on m' lips without kissin' your boots." (This earned him a well placed slap from the Snitchguard captain and a barrage of insults.) And your lot in the Snitchguard Corps aren't any better with you than in poverty. Your people are pitiful sadists of Satan. You rape women for normal pleasure, you infest in decay, you pray to the darkness, you ingest maggots and their sons, sons slime, and you have no love for children, and rather your own guns and your "God like" deliverer from poverty Farmer Tom. You would shatter the Cross and murder all before saluting to the light, you are pitiful, and you're ugly. We do not rape. You're lot deserve death you know that don't you? You have no purpose but to kill, so you shall be killed."

The Snitchguard captain said only one word.

"How?"

"What?"

"How are you going to kill us? As you may not have noticed there are five of you and over one-hundred of us. How in any way possible you could kill us? Go on, tell me, I have no where to go. _Please_."

The Fusilier Captain answered in two words (Winking to the Pubgoers regiment) "Like so."

At that, twenty shots rang out and hit twenty men in the back lines of the Snitchguards dead on.

There was mass chaos in the Snitchguard corps. There were shouts of surprise, anger, and fear, and some were in such panic they shot their guns in panic taking out some of their comrades.

"ORDER!" The Snitchguard captain shouted. "I DEMAND ORDER!!!!"

Most of the Snitchguards took heed and aimed their guns (without order) to the pubgoers, but too late, another barrage of bullets from the side of The Gutted Fox killing off another twenty. The Snitchguard captain was so furious and confused; he shot another man to receive order. But for all the good it did, he could've jus stood still, doing nothing. For there was still chaos, after a third barrage (This time fifteen were shot.) they were starting to get their act together and started reclaiming their lines. Before the Pubgoers could reload their guns, they saw the Snitchguards entering their firing positions.

"SNITCHGUARDS!!!" the captain shouted. "REA DY.... F-"

He never finished that word, because at that moment, he was distracted by a corpse being lifted on a flagpole by a group of nude women dancing madly. When sunrise lit the earth behind the pub, the sun shone on the body showing who it was.

_Farmer Tom._

"AAAAHHHHRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The Captain ran away yelling. "SATANIC APPARITIONS, RUN FOR YOUR BLESSED LIVES!!!!!!!!!!." And he fled for the farm, with the rest of them screaming and running like him. But at the edge of the Veil of Safety, they met up with something they did not expect.

BANG!

The sound of over two hundred guns sounded sadly none of them were killed and they fled to the farm. And over the hill were two hundred and fifty men marching forward, a gold banner reading

THE PROUD 5TH "IRON COMPANY" OF GREATER ST. CATCHPOLE UNDERAGE ARMY CORPS

There were many cheers from the Pubgoers as the Iron Company marched along with their guns out, cheering and whooping. And the captain, (a well built Englishman with a purely white military uniform.) was riding on a horse yelling. "Hello there!!! Barney, y'auld drunkard!!!"

"TOMMY!!" Barney called. "HOW'RE YA YA AULD WHITECOAT!?"

As they reached the middle of the field. They embraced each other as old friends would.

"Good ter sees ya matey." Barney said. "Good ter sees ya."

"And I you." "Tommy" said. "Shall we take part in the sport we always wanted to do since the Snitchguards were formed?"

Barney smirked at his friend. "You're on." He said. Then he shouted to his regiment. "HEY LADS!!! HOW'S BOOT WE GOES SNITCH HUNTIN'?"

Wild cheers and shouts returned.

"Right!"

"We'll kill em' all!"

"Blast em' all ter Hell!"

They then ran to Veil of Safety and the combined soldiers came forth. (The Flying Fusilier Captain running to meet up with everybody.) And all the captains, (Including the Weasley's and Harry shouted a motto which was soon to be noted as the greatest Military triumph of any underage Military army in Britain and Europe.

"To Me! All to Me! To me all of my allies and friends! TO ME ALL OF MY FAMILY AND KINSFOLK!"

As they ran over the hill, the Snitchguards were piling into the gate to the farm, sealing the great wooden doors which were always open unless it was an emergency, and this was an emergency. They banged the doors shut and quickly went through out the farm to gather what little fire power they hadn't mustered before. They weren't scared. But _angry_, they had never been so badly beaten into retreat they now were in; they were planning to kill off as many enemies before they were killed off.

"Get the cannons, blockade the entrance, and make stand the wolfhounds, ready to strike, ON THE DOUBLE!" The captain shouted out in mad anger.

"YES SIR!" came the reply.

The captain was disturbed, 'Who'd expect their high leader to hang from a flagpole like a sack of potatoes with their weakened sex slaves dancing around him? Not me!' That was ensured. He would've done it to the opposing side (subtract the mad girls) but he never knew the opposition was as guileless as he was. With this in mind, he continued orders to fortify the defences and the gates.

"C'mon!" Barney and Tommy shouted at twenty men, who had a large tree to use as a battering ram. "Ifinaya's break the gate!" Barney shouted at them. "I'll make sure youse gets all the root beer y'can drink! NOW MOVE!!"

"YES, CAPTAIN!" they shouted and with that glorious prize in their mind they continued battering with hopes of glory and free drinks.

"THE GATE IS BREAKING!!! REINFORCE THE GATES ON THE DOUBLE!"

"YES SIR!"

'The gate won't break' the Snitchguard captain assured hisself. 'The gate won't brake.'

_He was wrong._

CRUNCH!

The gates and hold-ups splintered and shattered to fragments. The Pubgoers, Iron Regiment, and almost nonexistent Flying Fusiliers. Charged into to meet a line of artillery and the three wolf hounds Stinkbreath, Sharptooth, and Wolfhound. They then saw the Snitchguard captain in front looking scared, but superior.

"You are at your final march." He said. "Surrender and you will be killed. Fight and you will be killed. Have the captains any last words to speak?"

Bill than took one step forward and said. "Nothing your dirty ears have to hear. Your perverse ways will make your ears think I said I had a prostitute for sale to you."

The army laughed, The Snitchguards raised their rifles to fire. But about twenty men in the army thought of the same thing and fired at the Snitchguards. The people holding the hounds were shocked and let go of the chains.

The dogs went in a barking frenzy and ran for their choice of meat and tore them to shreds. Luckily, they couldn't fit more than one human in their mouths. Harry, (who had no idea why he did such a thing, and never would.) ran in frenzy at the hound named Sharptooth. He was rightly named as his teeth were as long as daggers and twenty fold sharper. Harry then jutted the point of the flagpole into the right eye of the wolfhound and drove it through to the back of its skull.

Blood squirted from its eye and Harry jerked the flagpole out. The flag drenched partly in the hound's blood. The Wolfhound yelped around in blinding pain and ran straight for its own troops tearing into uneven and ragged shreds of bloody uniform and flesh.

The troops, emboldened by Harry's bravery, ran straight onward to the troops whilst the Snitchguard troops fled for the main farmhouses. Their forces (once a healthy hundred and twenty. Now a meagre eighty-two) however, never got to the farmhouse...

The army had raced and slaughtered them to nothing. The wolfhounds were killed and their heads chopped to which they were trophies of war which still stand over the mantle of the Gutted Fox Pub and the Stinking Hide Pub fireplaces. (The Stinking Hide pub in Greater St. Catchpole.)

They had no cheer which was loud enough to show their jubilation. But first they needed to take care of their rival captain (who saw fit to flee.)

A private saw fit to grab him and (struggling all the while) bring him to his captain. (The Iron Brigade)

"Well done, Private!" Captain Tom said in respect. "Expect a hero's welcome back in Greater St. Catchpole!"

The excited twelve year old saluted saying "Ah' can 'ardly wait, Sir!" He returned his hand and returned to his line. Captain Thomas than turned to the Snitchguard captain with an angry, stony expression. "I have nothing to say to you but I am sorry for you."

The Snitchguard Captain spat on his boots and said. "I do not need sorrows."

Captain Thomas than raised his gun and said "So be it."

And he raised his rifle and shot the head off of who was known as Captain Rudolph Hanson-Mussolini.

There are some things in life (as what had happened before Rudolph's death) that could not merit cheers, But this was onetime where that rule was broken. The noise from the Army was sworn to be heard from a Mrs. McClain in Scotland. And as they cheered. Barney shouted over all "BACK TER ME PUB FER FREE DRINKS!!!!" And so they marched up to his pub where enough Root Beer was drunk to fill all the dry rivers, lakes, and forgotten seas of the world.

At five in the morning, (In which The Weasley's and Harry's barrel of Vanilla Crème Porter had been long since drunken and expelled in the urinals.) the door to the pub opened and in walked... Hermione.

"Who ordered the entertainment!?" A private from the Iron Brigade called.

The entire pub laughed. Hermione was redder than blood.

She walked up to Harry and the Weasley's and said agitated "Where have you been!?"

"Hmmm... let's see" Ron said half drunk. "We raided one of the most evil farmer Muggles in the world. HIC! Found about a... 'tundred nude prostitutes. Rescued them. HIC! Found ourselves in a great big HIC! gun line. Then got in a HUGE HIC ! BATTLE. NEARLY KILLING OURSELVES! BUT WE WON!!!!" And the entire crowd cheered wildly.

Hermione knew in her mind he was lying and said sarcastically. "Right Ron. Well, the war veterans better get back to their houses and in bed because _their mother will be home ANY MINUTE._"

This broke Harry's lapse of half-drunkenness.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR THEN!?" George shouted. And they sped out of the pub to speedy farewells and Barney shouting drunkenly. "WAIT! I FERGOT TER GIVE YE A PRESENT!" As they ran upside the entire town. They heard the church bells ringing the fifth hour. They then saw that Fred and George had Apparated home. This made the rest of them sprint towards the Burrow which was now in sight and they crashed through the door into their rooms fell into their beds and pretended to be asleep.

There were two loud cracks as Mr. and Mrs Weasley Apparated into the kitchen. Harry then kept his eyes open just a crack (difficultly, because he so now desired to sleep.)

"Molly, dear, would you like me to check on the children?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I think we can trust that they are in bed Arthur" Mrs. Weasley said tiredly. "What do you expect? That they've been fighting in a war?"

"I see Molly, dear" Arthur said. "I suppose we'd have better time sleeping. We've only got maybe an hour's sleep until seven. Then everybody needs to get ready for the Hogwarts Express."

And while the Weasley parents went to bed. Harry lapsed himself into unconsciousness and (thanks to his tiredness, the aftermath of the adrenaline from the battle and drinking half a gallon of Root Beer, he did not have any interrupting dreams.

End Chapter.

Hello! Have you all been sleeping well? I've been! But my school days aren't as enjoyable. I'm SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! Please forgive me! I thought of splitting this chapter into two peaces. But there wouldn't have been enough material. So it now one large chapter which is seven pages according to my computer. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. BE PREPARED FOR A TWIST!"


	13. Collision aboard the Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter And The Imprisoning War

Copyright: I, The Author do hereby proclaim that I do not own The Harry Potter World. It is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and The W.B. Enterprises. I _DO _on the other hand, own a good deal of new things introduced in the book. Although I do not own them right and proper with a copyright, I would ask anyone to use my ideas to ask permission to use them.

Chapter 13: Collision aboard the Hogwarts Express

After an hour of sleep, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the rooms of their sons, guests and Ginny and woke them up. After downing three sandwiches of toast, eggs scrambled, butter and mayonnaise each. They got dressed and were in frenzy on packing and Mr. Weasley nearly destroyed his hat when he tried to contact the Ministry via fireplace for a set of cars for Kings Cross. When they were done with breakfast, they were told off by Mrs. Weasley for not packing their stuff. While she had to do it all using magic, as they ran outside, they saw two sleek cars shining in the sunlight. The cars had been so enlarged on the inside that they could supply most of their luggage in the passenger's area and still be able to spread out in relaxation.

These cars (like all other Ministry Cars) were able to squeeze between small gaps made by neighbouring cars and be at the front of the line and somehow pass through red lights without the Traffic Constable noticing. As they came into the parking of Kings Cross Station, the drivers took out the luggage and placed them on carts, they saluted Mr. Weasley and returned in their car and passed a roundabout without crossing around it.

As they entered King's Cross, they passed the platforms to platforms Nine and Ten they then stopped between said platforms, where Platform Nine and Three Quarters lay. This platform was not seen to Muggle eye, because you had to cross to the platform which was accessible by running through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. Today, they would run through the barrier as a line. They passed through the barrier into Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

They met on the other side the usual chaos of the Hogwarts Express on travel days. There were meowing cats, hooting owls, first years mothers tears, and the scattered farewells of students to their parents. Little did they know this was their last meetings with their parents they would ever have…

"Now, I've packed everyone sandwiches" Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron, it's not corned beef, its bologna. Ginny, I've packed you salami. Harry, I've given you roast beef if that's alright with you. Hermione, I've packed you bologna as well. We've got to hurry up with this." She pulled everyone in a large hug and kissed them all separately. (Harry blushed bright red when Mrs. Weasley kissed Harry a second time.)

A warning whistle sounded and the pace of the Station quickened as last minute stragglers hurriedly kissed their fathers and shook their mother's hands.

"Oh, Good Lord!" Mrs. Weasley "Hurry up! I'll see you at the end of term!" How very wrong she will be.

The group was able to run into the car the moment the train began. The guards closed the door. (Unwittingly right on Ron's foot)

As they entered the car, (Ron swearing) Hermione said. "Well, Ron and I have to go to the Prefects compartment for our usual briefing."

Harry had completely forgotten that Ron and Hermione were prefects and he was momentarily stupid of this. "Wha... Oh! Right! Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys."

"Right" Ron said. "So, I guess we'll see ya when we'll see ya!"

"Right" Harry said. And he and Ginny left to the lower compartments. On the way Ginny met up with some of her friends and noticed that the compartment was full.

"You don't mind do you Harry?" Ginny asks.

"No!" Harry says, "No, not at all!" But in private, he did. Now he had none of his friends with him, the first time ever so.

As Ginny entered the compartment, Harry continued down the train looking for a compartment that had room. After five minutes, he found one that was empty of all but one man. If the Balladeer was a large man, this person was gigantic. Over seven feet tall nearing eight feet he also had a very large gut. (Beaten only by Dudley.) He was very whiskery and even had an actual moustache. He had on elegant robes of gold, velvet and white, ending in large boots which could have held a baby comfortably. And his hands were the size of a piece of paper, and two hundred sheets thick and he also wore a large plumed hat with a feather larger than a peacock's feather.

"Hello" Harry said, slightly intimidated by the presence of the large person.

The man then spoke in what seemed to be a very strong Italian Accent.

"E'llo My dear-a friend!" he said loudly and with a deep voice. "My name is-a Anastagion Tamburo. Might I-a ask what your-a name is?"

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said more calmly because he now noted that this person was friendly.

For about ten seconds Anastagion just stared at him. Than he said, "No you're not."

"Yes, I am" Harry replied.

"I want-a proof" he said.

Harry lifted his bangs and showed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Anastagion actually jumped up and slammed his head on the roof of the train actually sending that particular car up a few inches to slam down on the tracks.

"Uh..." sounded the driver "Please disregard that err… minor vibration. No damage was inflicted. Repeat, no damage was inflicted by that uh… minor vibration."

"I'm-a so sorry" Anastagion said in pain. But-a damn, Harry Potter."

Just then the Lunch trolley arrived and the witch pushing it said, "Quite a shock we had dears, anything from the trolleys?"

Anastagion stood up and looked around at the sweets.

"So much to choose-a from." He said interestedly. "And none of it I've-a had before." So taking a massive moneybag (capable of holding a full grown chicken) bought half the trolley's worth. The witch looked quite astonished.

"A thousand thank you's" she said.

"And TEN thousand thank-a you's to YOU." He said.

The witch left the compartment.

Anastagion passed about 65 of the sweets to Harry who quickly said. "N-no thank you"

"I don't want-a to hear it!" Anastagion said loudly. "You deserve it!" and he wouldn't let Harry say otherwise. So Harry reluctantly took the sweets and only ate two chocolate frogs. Instead deciding to watch Anastagion gorge hisself with his supply of sweets knocking them all taking ten minutes.

About a half hour later, rain had started to fall; they were crossing through a dense forest, and Ron and Hermione returned from the Prefects Carriage to gaze at the behemoth.

"Whoa" was all Ron could muster. Anastagion lifted himself from the chair and grabbed Ron's hand and shook it so hard. Ron was actually lifted off the ground. When Anastagion came to Hermione, he starred at her a few moments, before bowing on one knee, taking of his hat (revealing a long shoulder length crop of black chair) and kissed Hermione's hand. Hermione blushed bright red.

"So good-a to see you my dear-a friends. He said. "We've got some sweets left, would you like-a to join us?"

So Ron and Hermione joined up with Harry and Anastagion and started a barrage on the sweets. About fifteen minutes later, Anastagion drew a smoking pipe from his belt and took out some powder, he looked disgusted.

I've haven't had-a anything to smoke but crushed up-a leaves since the Japanese gave up the seaweed. Anastagion said. "Tis' more-a bitter than cranburry seeds".

Ron than looked attentive.

"I think I have something" Ron said. Opening his trunk, he dug out a barrel of Japanese Smoking Seaweed from the stash at Farmer Tom's barn. Anastagion looked amazed, then took Ron and kissed him on both cheeks.

"THANK-A YOU!" he shouted "Bless-a you my beloved man." He placed Ron back down and opened the barrel. Harry looked inside. It was brown and smelled like the beach. Anastagion saw Harry staring at it, and he drew a second pipe (a stubby one) and stuck it in Harry's mouth. He then took a corncob and placed it in Ron's mouth. And then offered one to Hermione, she refused bitterly saying it was harmful for her health. (No one tried to bother Hermione telling her about it being harmless.) Anastagion then filled their pipes and ignited his own prodding the leaves with his wand.

Harry did the same and took a small pull. It was oddly not making him choke. It was more or less, like inhaling extremely moist air, the taste was quaintly satisfying as well, like a combination of salt and parsley. Harry then exhaled to see white smoke whiter than a cloud rising up. Meanwhile, Anastagion was teaching Ron to make smoke rings.

"No you've got to-a jut-a your jaw down-awards with your mouth in an O formation. Anastagion said. Demonstrating by making a beautiful cloud ring which he blew out of the compartment. Ron copied him and nearly made a ring as good as Anastagion's.

"Not-a bad!" Anastagion said thumping Ron on the back. "But I can bet you can't-a do this!"

He took a five second pull and started shooting little puffs out which turned into little soldiers which marched around the smoke ring. (Even the little drummers were making noise from their drums) before disappearing into nothing. Ron looked quite amazed.

"How did you do that?" he said in awe.

"Practice" he said simply.

Just then there was a great jolt which made Harry's stomach jerked unpleasantly and a voice sounded up on the train, yet it wasn't the nasally voice of the Conductor, but a deep voice to which Harry didn't know belonged to rang out.

"_THE DARK LORD WILL DESTROY ALL MUDBLOODS!"_

Just then the train was tilted to an odd 45 degree angle and sparks were visible from the wheels of the train. Every one fell out of their seats onto the floor and there was screaming throughout the train. Then the train switched tracks form the original track to some track they had seen before yet never used. And spotted about 700 feet was…

_A solid brick wall. _

There was even more screaming as people opened their compartments and headed for the train doors to find they were locked. They pounded and cried when the group emerged from their compartment. Anastagion quickly parted the crowd and reached the door. He beat it five times and he broke it off its hinges and there was a frenzy to push every body off, Harry could spot Ginny crying for help as she was being trampled on by the crowd. (He couldn't reach her be cause of the crowd of people pushing and groping) And others opened the gates to the other cars where even more students crowded. As Harry jumped out, he noticed someone from the engine car jumping out; a black robed someone with a hood over his head which had a swastika painted on it with snakeheads on the ends.

_Ghe Serpantre und Verihind un Swastickoria_

Harry landed in a bunch of mud whilst Ron and Hermione landed right next to him in a small pond. They saw the people jumping out of the train like parachuters. Soon however, the train collided with the wall spouting a barrage of flames and debris. People were scattering like ants throughout the forest. Harry was following them but then a piece of the train flew through the sky, cracked his skull. And he knew nothing more…

"_Harry_, _wake up Harry…"_

"_Come on Harry mate. Wake up." _

'_WAKE UP-A YOU LAZY DOLT"_

Harry snapped his eyes and noticed at first it was late night and there were fires poking around hither and thither. He was resting on a tree and he was aching all over. Harry looked over at the dirt on his right side, and vomited…

_He lost his right hand._

Harry then screamed in fright and agony.

"Calm-a down" Anastagion said trying to keep Harry quiet.

Harry continued screaming a good five minutes before being hoarse and unable to scream anymore. Just then he saw Malfoy crossing the campsites. Harry grinned to hisself seeing Malfoy must've had a bad knock on the head because there was blood on his robe hood.

Harry then looked at his stump of an arm and wanted to think of something to help him. All he could think of was that spell that gave Wormtail a silver hand that could pulverize objects, but he couldn't remember the incantation (if there even was one).

Anastagion (who took a great liking to Harry and his friends) said. "I think I could help-a you ."

"Yeah?" Ron and Harry said. "How?"

"My famiglia (Italian for family) is-a very famous in Italy for making-a great-a metal articles. I could make-a you a beautiful prosthetic hand-a, All I need-a is some metal from-a the wreckage, and I could-a clean and prepare it for you-a in one days time."

Harry tried to get up to hug Anastagion but he was in to great of pain and weakness to move. So Harry said thank you many times.

"Don't-a mention it" He said blushing. "Tell-a you what, I go get-a what food there is-a left for us."

So Anastagion left for one of the fires to get what ever there was left.

"We were able to save food from the train?" Harry said.

"No" Hermione said, returning from a tree and sitting down. "It all got ruined. But we were able to find a group of deer to kill. And that pond Ron and I fell in was pure water so we could drink it as well.

Anastagion then returned with sets of meat for everyone. It was very tasty. Soon Harry was robbed of what energy he had scrapped and he fell asleep.

END CHAPTER

Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter of my story, consider it my Winter gift to you. (Please note I didn't use Christmas!) So I just want to wish everyone a very good winter and those who are celebrating a holiday, enjoy it to the fullest extent.

_Happy Holidays And a prosperous New Year (_And considering the way last year went I need a prosperous one!)

_Nicholas Braun_


End file.
